Harry Potter and the Flawless Conspiracy
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: (*COMPLETE*)Sequel to 'Curse of Death'. Hermione and Ron haven't been gone very long, but Harry finds out where they were placed, along with being burdened of the title 'Lord'. He's got new powers and has to save his best friends.
1. He's doing nothing, right?

  
**Author's Note**   
I do not own Harry, unfortunately. I don't own Severus *hey, I spelled his name right!*, Remus, Sirius, Albus..all the 'us' names..the Weasleys, Grangers, Malfoys, Potters..umm..any of the Hogwarts students..Voldie..Peter..Death Eaters, Dementors..you get the point..   
This is an Angst kind of story. Kind of like the last one, but not really.   
  
**This is a SEQUEL! You _must_ read that one before you read this one.** http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502392 -- that's the 1st story.. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Everything happens for a reason, right? You live, you die. Things happen that throw you off course with everyone else. You may lose friends, you may gain some..or just be a loner your whole life. Only in the Wizarding World would someone just _disappear_ without a trace. Yeah, in the muggle world, people are kidnapped all the time. There's always a little piece of evidence. I mean, that's what the Forensic Science does, right? They look for _any little_ sign of a clue. It's completely different in the Wizarding World.  
  
Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the whole Wizarding World. Dumbledore was supposed to be the most feared Wizard ever. No one was supposed to be able to get into Hogwarts through magic. It'd never happened before in the hundreds of years it had been around. Everyone says it happened for a reason. Pfft, someone using magic to get into _Hogwarts_ **can't** happen. So how can there be a reason for it?  
  
All of the Professor's were there that night. No one was missing. Not a single student hadn't been gone from their dorm. It wasn't a student who let Voldemort in. It wasn't a Professor. Harry kept thinking about Sirius, wondering if it was him. He'd been acting really weird lately. Weird about Ron and Hermione. He didn't like Clara or Draco. He was just.._weird_. Remus, of course, just shrugged it off saying he was stressed. But how the hell does a wizard get stressed? Can't he just, take a special potion and all of his worries are gone?  
  
Harry had gotten a letter from Sirius. Right after the kidnapping. He said to stay with Dumbledore until he was back. He never said when he'd be back. That was also shrugged off. Remus suggested, in a light joke, that maybe Sirius had met a woman. Right, a woman, for Sirius? He was too _weird_  
  
Mrs. Weasley had banned her children from Harry. What was left of them anyway. She nearly pulled Fred, George and Ginny from school, saying she didn't trust Harry. Somehow, Fred convinced her. Then she said she was going to put in a request..no..a demand that the kids were put into Ravenclaw. Maybe a howler would do the trick. George dismissed that thought. Her final attempt at keeping her kids away from Harry was to take Fred and George off of the Quidditch Team, or somehow get Harry off of it. That probably went too far with Dumbledore. All afternoon, three days after the kidnapping, Dumbledore had her in his office. Harry remained in his dorm, feeling more than guilty about everything, and feeling more and more helpless every minute. More than anything, he wanted to get up and just go find his friends.  
  
A lot of people were taken out of school. And the people who weren't..they were foribidden from seeing Harry at all. Afraid he'd cause them to be kidnapped too. The person they should have been mad with was Dumbledore, for claiming his school was safe from anything. What a bunch of bullshit.  
  
All of the students that had been taken out of school were brought to other schools, much smaller and safer in their opinion. It not only made Harry angry, it upset him so much. His best friends were in so much danger. Of course, he remembered, when he'd been stuck in Malfoy Mansion, no one came after him. Ron and Hermione didn't even believe he was alive. Clara and Draco, the people whom he hated more and more every passing hour, saved him. They were more true than Ron and Hermione. Well, not really, but he was running out of reasons to be angry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came to her senses, of course, after she talked with Dumbledore. He most likely told her a lot of things that he hadn't known, along with other things he may have known. She came up to him when he was sitting in a plush, velvet chair in the common room and picked him up (also remarking that he'd lost a _lot_ of weight) and hugged him tightly, crying. She kept saying she was sorry and Harry said it was okay, although it wasn't. It wasn't right that she turned on him like that. Of all people, she had to do it, when the both needed eachother.  
  
Of all of the Professor's, the only one who actually showed some sorrowful gratitude (you know, except McGonagall) was Snape. The man had changed a lot too. Just at the beginning of the year he had a complete turn on him and his friends, then when things settled down slightly, he went right back to his old ways. He had come up to Harry during lunch one day (Harry was with Fred and George a lot now) and expressed his feelings slightly. Told him how sorry he was that this had happened.  
  
So back to what I was saying. If things happen for a reason in the muggle world because God intends that for those people, what happens in the Wizarding World. Is God part of _all_ people, or just the ones who aren't magic? God wouldn't do such cruel and horrible things to a boy of only 15. When he was just merely 11, he'd been through more than probably Dumbledore had. So did these things happen for a reason? Or did it just..happen, because it was convenient for Voldemort? Not only has he been through so much physically, but emotionally too. His uncle had taken up abuse, which Harry was certain also including abusing his aunt. Vernon would never touch Dudley. The fat oaf was Uncle Vernon's pride and joy. There wasn't a use for Aunt Petunia anymore, was there?  
  
When the abuse stopped, it was only because of school and..their _untimely_ death. But no one knew how seriously upset he was ever since he was 13 because of his parents. For a time in his life, his parents barely meant anything to him. He didn't know them, so why should they be an important part of his life? Then he met Sirius and Professor Lupin. Besides the fact that Peter had been practically spying on him..  
  
Harry bolted upright in his bed. He rubbed his eyes when he saw some light coming from the window. His eyes blurred horribly, with or without his glasses. At least he could see though, and not feel so helpless. He knew it had to be about 6:30 am. Everyone was probably still sleeping, since classes started later since Hermione and Ron disappeared. But he'd been awake for over an hour, thinking about the past week. And that single thought kept repeating in his head.  
  
_Peter had spied on me for 3 years.._  
  
If Peter, Sirius and his father had illegally learned Animagi, then how does anyone know if any of Voldemort's goons learned illegally too? There were hundreds of owls in the owlery. There were hundreds of magical creatures in the forest. Rats ran around Hogwarts occasionally. Dobby was an animal. An odd one, but he was. The thing was, if you could learn Animagi, you could turn into _anything_, couldn't you? Well, anything that was an animal.  
  
"Dean?" Harry stood up and called, stumbling over to the bed next to his and shaking the boy. "Dean? Can you do me a favor?"  
  
The boy rolled over, moaning in his sleep, then opened his eyes and glared up at the person who intruded in his sleep. Then his eyes softened considerably as he started to sit up.  
  
"What can I do for ya?" He asked, stretching his arms as he put his legs down and stood up.  
  
"Can you take me to Professor Lupin's office?"  
  
"What do you want to go there for?" Dean asked, putting on some slipper shoes and watched as Harry did the same.  
  
"I need to talk to him about something." Harry answered as they started down the steps toward the common room. "Thanks for being so nice to me. I mean, if your parents are one of the many who said they don't want you to be my friend -"  
  
"Hey! They want me to be your friend. They say you need a friend more than anything." Dean grinned at him. "Plus, it gets me on the bad side of everyone who _can't_ be your friend."  
  
Harry remained silent at the comment. Whether he should take it to offense or not, he didn't know. It was kind of rude to say afterall. But he let it go. They silently walked down the corridors until Seamus led Harry into Remus' classroom. Remus looked up at the two boys and smiled at them.  
  
"Thanks, Dean." Harry dismissed his "friend", then walked up to a desk, which was barely clear when he looked at it. The fact that he could see shapes and light, but not actually _see_ probably upset him more than being completely blind.  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Is it possible that the kidnapper..or anyone for that matter..could be in the forest or somewhere in the school?"  
  
"No." Remus looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What about as an animal?"  
  
Remus hesitated before answering. "It's possible, but highly unlikely."  
  
"Why's it unlikely?"  
  
"Because they stopped selling Animagi books to minors a couple years after Sirius and I graduated."  
  
"But it's not unlikely that they got the book from someone else..like Voldemort." Harry looked up at his self - proclaimed Godfather. Of course he wasn't a legal one, but since when does that matter?  
  
"Harry, none of Voldemort's guys studied Animagi."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because wouldn't Severus (A/N: hey look! I spelled his name right!) know about that, and inform Dumbledore?"  
  
"What if he doesn't know about it?" Harry narrowed his eyes, wondering why Remus was arguing about it so much.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I don't want you going out there and trying to solve this on your own. Your eyesight isn't better yet. Sirius isn't back yet, and you have your studies to tend to." Remus shut a book that was open on his desk, half annoyed.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, prepared not to allow Remus to give him the same answer he always gave him.  
  
"Sirius is at a friend's house."  
  
"No, really, where is he?"  
  
"He's out of the country."  
  
"Dammit Remus! Where's my Godfather?!" Harry broke out loudly, standing up from the desk and glaring as best he could at the man in front of him.  
  
"He's at St. Mungo's." Remus sighed, dropping his gaze to the table as Harry got silent. "We both decided he'd been really stressed the past couple of months, and that he should check himself into there and get help. Harry, don't go after him either. He doesn't want you to know about this and he doesn't want you to even see that place. St. Mungo's could ruin someone who's.."  
  
"Who's what, Remus? Already half mental?" Harry asked sarcastically, hurt that he'd say something along those lines.  
  
"I didn't say that! He thinks if you stay away from there, you can get over the abuse yourself."  
  
"How do you know if I'm over it or not?"  
  
Remus forcefully grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up his sleeve angrily, revealing cuts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so this story's going in a completely different direction than the last..so what? I've been reading Angst stuff lately (Okay, so it wasn't HP Angst, it was Invader Zim..it was good too!!) and this stuff's been on my mind a lot the past couple months..so deal with it.   
  
If you want to be added to a "mailing list" kind of thing, email me, or IM me on MSN/AIM, and I'll definately email you when I have it updated. Or just leave your email addy or AIM/MSN screename in the **notes you give me** and I'll do it that way.  
  
Email: Liz@patheticmutt.com   
AIM: highclasstoyz 


	2. Books, papers, plates

  
Author's Note   
I do not own Harry, unfortunately. I don't own Severus *hey, I spelled his name right!*, Remus, Sirius, Albus..all the 'us' names..the Weasleys, Grangers, Malfoys, Potters..umm..any of the Hogwarts students..Voldie..Peter..Death Eaters, Dementors..you get the point..   
This is an Angst kind of story. Kind of like the last one, but not really.   
This is a SEQUEL! You must read that one before you read this one.   
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502392 -- that's the 1st story..   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Remus Lupin stared Harry down for what seemed like hours that night. He turned to Harry in class and yelled at him to see him after his last class. That only caused some people to laugh, other's to wonder. He was more than angry with Harry. When Harry sauntered into the classroom after his last class uneasily and sat down in a chair, he stared hard at the floor. Remus just stared at Harry until he felt like he could keep his voice calm enough to have a somewhat civilized conversation with him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry jumped at the sound, but didn't look at Remus.  
  
"You could have come to me, or Sirius." Remus said quietly, completely angry at Harry.  
  
"N - no." Harry stuttered, shaking his head. "I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked, wondering _when_ Harry did this.  
  
"Because you and Sirius had your own problems." Harry finally looked up angrily. "I didn't want to dump my problems on you!"  
  
"If you were hurting yourself like this, then yeah, you could have dumped that on us!" Remus stood from his desk and paced around.  
  
"No, I couldn't! You don't..you don't get it. I knew something was wrong with Sirius. You and everyone in this whole fucking world was worried about me! I couldn't tell anyone." Harry stood also, surprised to see that he was nearly as tall as Remus, who stood barely at 6'0.  
  
"We're _always_ worried about you, Harry." Remus stared down at the teenager. "When did you do it?"  
  
Harry glared at the man. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Okay, fine." Remus backed away from Harry, going toward his closet. "I don't care about you then."  
  
"How do you even know I did it?"  
  
Remus laughed dryly. "I saw your arm, Harry. I know you did it. Sirius knows too, since he's the one who showed me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Remus shot back at Harry, putting on a cloak.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back down, blinking. He knew how angry Remus was, and was glad he couldn't see it on his face.  
  
"I did it a couple times in the cell at Malfoy's house..then again when I came home." Harry whispered, and Remus stood in front of him, both angry at himself and Harry.  
  
"You should've told us."  
  
"I couldn't. You just don't get it do you? Besides, how did you know I was doing this?!" Harry jumped up again angrily, glaring at the person (he assumed it was him).  
  
"When you fell asleep that night before you were attacked, Sirius saw. He showed me. We stayed up late talking about it. The doctor at St. Mungo's suggested that we keep you for help." Remus glared down at Harry. "But Sirius believes in you. He thinks you'll get better yourself."  
  
"And what if I don't get better myself?" Harry snapped, throwing his arms outward, causing everything on Remus' desk to fly off onto the floor, making it clean.  
  
Remus froze, staring at Harry for a minute. "H - how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The..arm..thing..and..my desk.." Remus looked at the floor, where his papers were tossed everywhere. "D - do you have your wand with you?"  
  
"No..it's in my dorm." Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, forgetting about his sleeve that was rolled up to his elbow.  
  
"Do that..that thing again, with your arms." Remus said quickly, putting papers and books on the desk. "Now."  
  
Harry threw his arms out again, and again, the books and papers flew to the ground. Confused by what was going on, Harry just stared at Remus, who seemed to be overly - excited.  
  
"Come with me, now." Remus grabbed his arm and drug him to the door, throwing it open. Outside the door, Harry could see the outline of Draco, then quickly pulled his sleeve down. But not quick enough. Draco's head snapped back up to him, following him with his eyes. Remus was dragging him to the Great Hall. Everyone in the hall watched, then followed them (since they were going to breakfast anyway).  
  
The Great Hall was packed. Of course, it always was, but Harry never noticed it until now. Remus dragged him up to the front table, where the teachers were sitting, eating. Harry was placed in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, you won't believe this." Remus said excitedly, completely forgetting about Harry's arms. "Go ahead, Harry, show him what you just did."  
  
"Er.." Harry trailed off, concentrating on throwing the plates on the floor as he swung his arms to the sides. And in fact, the plates shattered on the floor as everyone got extremely silent.  
  
"Albus." Professor McGonagall hissed in his direction from a couple seats away.  
  
"Minerva." Dumbledore grinned at Harry. "Now we're certain."  
  
"Certain of what?" Harry asked, annoyed. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
"You will be our new Lord." Remus beamed down at Harry, who suddenly felt hot and cold all over. There was rustling behind him, and he slowly turned around to face the Hall.   
  
"What..what..are they doing?" Harry nudged Remus slightly, extremely dumfounded.  
  
"They're bowing to you."  
  
Harry suddenly went rigid in fright. Everything was coming together now. He had no idea what to do, and he could feel himself starting to get lighter. The last thing he saw was the Slytherin table (what he _could_ see of it) bowing down to him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Author's Note:**   
  
Lovely, ain't it? Well..uhh..every Monday at around 2 PM my time (I'm in Vegas) I'll update a new chapter. Since I posted on a Sunday (today), I won't post again until February 4th (or whatever..it's around there). I really appreciate notes, or people IMing me/emailing me, because I'm really sick..   
  
This kid in my Japanese class was sick with pnemonia, but he had to come to school for finals last week, and of course he sat next to me, getting me sick. So now I'm really really miserable. My chest hurts around my ribs, my adam's apple hurts when I touch it..when I cough it's so horrible..not to mention my back hurts.  
  
I had to get xrays of my back a couple weeks ago, and I got the verdict in on Friday. Not only do I have scoliosis (it's curved at the top of my spine _and_ the bottom), I have this really rare condition where my plates in my spine are supposed to fuse together, but they didn't..so I have really bad back pain in my lower back. I'm going to a surgeon (the 5th doctor I've seen about this mind you), and he's going to decide whether I need surgery or physical therapy..  
  
If I need surgery, I'll post like, 5 chapters or whatever for ya'll..not that many but okay..  
  
Now that you know my "life story" (I feel really crappy and I want notes basically), tell me what you think of this chapter!  
**Notes  
Email - Liz@patheticmutt.com  
MSN Messenger - Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com  
AIM - highclasstoyz  
**   
  
Once you've done one of the four (or more =)..uhh...go read a different story, kay? 


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:**   
I do not own Harry, unfortunately. I don't own Severus Snape *hey, I spelled his name right!*, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore..all the 'us' names..the Weasleys, Grangers, Malfoys, Potters..umm..any of the Hogwarts students..Voldie..Peter..Death Eaters, Dementors..you get the point..  
  
This is an Angst kind of story. Kind of like the last one, but not really.   
  
**This is a SEQUEL!** You must read that one before you read this one.   
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502392 -- that's the 1st story..   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"..new Lord.."  
  
"..not ready for such a committment.."  
  
"..isn't completely healthy.."  
  
"..our only hope at surviving.."  
  
Harry moaned as the voices became more clearer in his ears. His head ached as he slowly rolled over in the bed. Someone was by his side, holding his hand. His brow furrowed in confusion as he opened his eyes. More than one person was by his side. All of the Professor's were, and Mrs. Weasley was holding his hand.  
  
"Ah! He's awake!" Dumbledore clapped happily, handing him his glasses. Harry put them on, and was surprised to see their faces perfectly.  
  
"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry just stared at her. "Harry?"  
  
"I'm..okay." Harry answered quietly. "My head hurts."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, his eyes sparkling. "You had quite a fall down the steps."  
  
"Er.." Harry tried to remember what happened. He thought for a moment before remembering. "How long have I..?"  
  
"About three days." Professor McGonagall answered, shaking her head. "You really are having a bad school year, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Harry asked irritably. Everyone knew something was going on, except him. Even the Slytherin's knew. But then again, Harry didn't even know half of what everyone else knew about his life.  
  
"You've got certain powers, Harry." Remus started, grinning happily. Extremely proudly. "You can do magic _without_ your wand. Or so we think, from what we've seen. You - Know - Who thinks he has the powers you have, but no one's really that certain. The last Lord we've had, besides You - Know - Who, died hundreds of years ago."  
  
"And now I'm supposed to be the Lord?" Harry narrowed his eyes angrily. Not only did he understand more than he thought he did now, it made him realize how important he really was. He hated it.  
  
"Not now, no. When you are done with your schooling here, then you will be trained by Auror's (A/N: that's right, right?), who've studied the powers of Lords through the ages." Dumbledore smiled more.  
  
"This is why Voldemort wants me dead." Harry sank lower into his bed miserably. "Because I'm more powerful than he is."  
  
"No." Snape shook his head. "You're not more powerful than he is, yet. He wants you dead before you can become powerful enough to kill him."  
  
"What if I don't want to be the Lord?" Harry asked, folding his arms and staring at the group.  
  
"You don't have to be. If you were born into a royal family, like the Lords years ago, you'd have to. You are related to these Lords, since you've inherited their powers. But since you are the only remaining family of your ancestors, it's your choice to become Lord or not. We've lasted years without a leader, but it'd be nice to have some order back." Remus explained. "James knew about his relation, and he might have had the powers and decided he wasn't ready for such a responsibility."  
  
"Harry, " Dumbledore grew somewhat serious. "It would be in your best interest to take this responsibility."  
  
"Wait, what?" Harry snapped his head to Dumbledore, staring at him. "In my best interest? You mean, with the public and everything?"  
  
"Everyone banned their children from you. If you don't want to live a miserable life these next few years, take on the responsibility and gain the trust from the adults." Professor McGonagall explained quietly. "That way, when you lead us, everyone trusts you and knows that they have a great leader."  
  
Snape stared down at Harry hard. "Besides, you're _Harry Potter_, the Boy Who Lived."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry walked around the hallway in a daze. He'd been like this since the Professor's told him about..whatever it was. That was days ago. Everyone knew. In the Gryffindor House, people would treat him like they used to - like they were friends. It half pleased him and half angered him. They were only his "friends" because he was the new Lord. Well, if he decided that's what he wanted. Even the Slytherin's acted nice toward him. Remus had visited Sirius, telling him of the great news. He said that Sirius was so dumstruck at first, then probably the most excited than anyone else had been. Remus also said that Sirius was looking a lot better. In only a matter of a month, Sirius would come home.  
  
But Harry might go to St. Mungo's for help himself. He hadn't told anyone, but he was thinking about it a lot lately. How Sirius was getting a lot better by being there. It was obvious that Harry wouldn't get better on his own. Everytime someone made a comment about him, sarcastic or not, he felt his whole body give in and he wanted more than anything to get up and go hurt himself. Even after that conversation with Remus, he still couldn't tell him how he felt. And unfortunately, other people had found out about it. The Professors had been told, and he knew Remus wouldn't tell anyone of their little "family problems".  
  
"It was for your own good." Draco had snapped at Harry when he had brought it up with him the day before.  
  
"My own good? Draco, Sirius and Remus knew, okay? They knew and that was okay with me. But now the Professor's know."  
  
"I only told Dumbledore Harry. He's the one who told all of the Professor's." Draco argued back. "I don't want you doing this to yourself." He threw his hand in the direction of his arm. "Even I haven't gone that far."  
  
"You haven't been through what I have."  
  
"Oh yeah? We both lost our parents to Voldemort. We both were abused. Really, Harry, I think we're pretty even." Draco rolled his eyes, looking around the abandoned classroom that they had chosen to talk privately.  
  
"No one's depending on you to save _everyone_. Not just one or two people either. I'm under more stress than I have ever been." Harry ran his hand over his head, sighing.  
  
"Then maybe you should talk to someone about it."  
  
"How's the adoption thing going?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
It was after his last class now, and Harry told everyone he was going to walk around the school and think about everything. All of his friends and Professor's told him that it was okay if he didn't want to accept the job of the Lord. He could see that they'd be disappointed though. However, he knew he had to do it. For once, he felt like he had a reason to be alive, besides "defeating" Voldemort. Harry knocked on the door he had found himself next to, surprised by how far he had wandered and not even knowing he had.  
  
"Enter." The voice half sneered like always, and Harry entered the dungeon, wondering why he was talking to him about it. "Do you need anything, Potter?"  
  
"I've decided to take on the responsibility." Harry said quietly, and Snape just stared at him for a moment, a complete loss for words.  
  
"You are sure about this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"And your health?" Snape asked, his eyes roaming down to Harry's arms, then back up to his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I..er..might get help from St. Mungo's."  
  
Snape nodded, as if he knew he would say that. "I'll inform Headmaster. As for you, you should get back to your House before you get caught roaming the halls after school hours."  
  
Harry left the classroom a little more relieved. He hadn't been lectured by any of the Professor's for hurting himself. Remus told him, angrily, that they all knew. But instead of being yelled at, they told him they were there for him. Much like Professor Snape had just done, asking about his health. He was very grateful for that. There was a nagging at the back of his head though. Telling him to just forget if anyone actually cared, because the people he wanted the most weren't there to care for him. His parents.  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
**Author's Note:**   
I decided to post today for two reasons.  
  
1.) I FEEL BETTER! Thank God..   
2.) Remus Lupin is going to be back in the 5th book from JK AND he's going to "play a major role" in the 7th book..I love him (if you haven't noticed). 


	4. Chapter IV

"What do you mean?" Voldemort growled angrily, glaring down at the person in front of him.  
  
"Everyone knows." The person said for the fifth time. "They know he's the next Lord."  
  
Voldemort paced the small room of the small house, where he was in hiding. His mind was racing. Potter, the newest Lord? Not if he could help it.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"What?" The boy, only 15, almost 16, half jumped from the man.  
  
"I said kill him." Voldemort sneered at the suddenly trembling boy.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think of something yourself. But I want him dead by the end of this week, you hear me?" Voldemort drew his wand, throwing the teenager into the wall next to the fireplace to make his point more clear.  
  
"Yes, sir." The boy stumbled backward, bowing to his master, then changing into an owl, flying out the window of the room as Voldemort smirked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, his scar slighlty burning. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses, putting them on, then looked around. Almost everyone was gone, probably at breakfast. The only person who remained was Dean, who was fast asleep. Harry got out of bed and changed quickly, deciding to shower after his classes today. He hurried down the steps to the common room, where Neville was sitting in a chair.  
  
"Hey." Harry smiled, going toward the portrait hole. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
Neville shrugged. "Not hungry."  
  
"Alright." Harry left the room and started his way down the corridors to the Great Hall. He was surprised to learn earlier the day before that he was almost the top of all of his classes, considering how much time he spent from actual classtime. Of course, Hermione was the top, but that wasn't going to be for very long. He entered the Hall, and it got really silent as everyone bowed their heads at him. That had been going on the past few days too. Then they all started talking again once he sat down next to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey." Fred said quietly, his usual brightness from his eyes gone. Ever since Ron had disappeared.  
  
"No word yet?" Harry asked, and George shook his head sadly.  
  
"Mum's still really upset." Fred sighed, eating some of his breakfast.  
  
"You're going to find him, right Harry?" George asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll try my best.." Harry trailed off, and before he could say anything, Dumbledore rose from his chair.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, and everyone got silent as Harry turned around, facing the Headmaster. "Come up here, please."  
  
Harry stood up and walked across the length of the room, standing in front of Dumbledore. Everyone was watching, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"Professor Snape has told me that you have agreed to take on the responsibility." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling at the teenager.  
  
"Yes." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore clapped happily, turning Harry to face the Hall.  
  
"Harry has accepted the responsibility!" Dumbledore told the Hall, which in turn broke out into a great applause and some whistling from Ravenclaws. Dumbledore turned to Harry, dropping his voice so only he could hear. "Meet me in here tonight after supper, so I can explain what you've accepted to."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
All of the Professor's sat at a long table in the Great Hall after supper that night after everyone cleared out. Harry sat next to Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table, followed by Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, etc. Auror's had been summoned, and made it just in time for the meeting. The only people who really knew about Harry were the Professor's and students. It hadn't gotten out yet to the wizards and witches, which was fine for everyone else.  
  
"Now, I'm sure all of you, " Dumbledore looked over all of the Auror's. There were quite a few. "Are wondering what this is about. Harry has shown us some extremely wonderful powers. Powers that we all believe Voldemort doesn't have."  
  
The Auror's gasped, their eyes focusing on Harry, making him uncomfortable.  
  
"There have been rumors that have been going around the past week about what's going on with him. He has, in fact, shown us the powers that only a Lord can have."  
  
More gasps were heard throughout the Hall from the Auror's. The Professor's just sat where they were, not really excited by it, since they'd known before hand. Of course, Remus was still very proud.  
  
"Has he accepted?" An Auror asked from the other end of the table.  
  
"He has. That's where all of you come in. During the summers until he graduates, you will train him with what you know. The things you don't know will be natural for him, since every Lord has different natural powers." Dumbledore said, and the Auror's nodding in understanding. "Harry, " Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You've accepted to rule the Wizarding World once you've graduated from here and learned all there is to learn. It's kind of like a judge ruling a court room. If someone does something bad, they will come to you for a fair trial."  
  
"Okay.." Harry trailed off, thinking about how incredibly stupid the job sounded already.  
  
"It seems kind of ridiculous, but other things happen to. Once you defeat Voldemort, we won't have an actual Lord anymore. You will basically be like..a king. Everything the Kings and Presidents do in the muggle world, you will do here, plus more. The Ministry took over the job of the Lord when our last one died. So everything the Ministry does, you will also do."  
  
"I understand." Harry nodded slightly, and Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"We heard about his family. Where is he to live during the summer?" Another Auror asked.  
  
"His Godfather is taking him in during the summer." Dumbledore explained. "He is also a wizard, so there won't be a problem with him doing magic and getting in trouble."  
  
"What about the two missing children?"  
  
Dumbledore hesitated slightly before answering. "We've received some owls the past weeks. Since the day after their disappearance. I have no reason to think they are dead. It's a trap, of course. Voldemort knows Harry will go after them eventually, " Dumbledore glanced at Harry momentarily. "So he's going to lure Harry to him. He'll probably send owls to him frequently, threatening him." Harry hated the fact that he wouldn't talk directly at him. "Although we aren't encouraging him going after his friends, " Dumbledore turned to Harry, speaking to him now. "We can't stop you."  
  
"Wh - what?" Harry, taken aback, narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You want me to go find Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"We don't want you to, no." Professor Snape answered, his voice a sneer.  
  
"But.." Harry felt more uncomfortable. Now that they were allowing him to go after his friends, he felt like he didn't want to.  
  
"You'll know when you are ready." Dumbledore said quietly before turning back to the guests at the table. "If there isn't anymore to be said, this meeting is over."  
  
Everyone sat silently for a moment before standing up and rustling around, some leaving. Harry remained sitting, nodding to the Auror's who, one by one, came up to him and bowed. He was going to have to get used to this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
George didn't come to breakfast the next morning. Fred explained that he was feeling really sick lately and was going to see Madam Pomfrey later that day if he wasn't feeling any better. They didn't have to make up an explanation - Harry knew why George wasn't there. He'd been incredibly upset ever since Ron disappeared. Fred knew Harry would save him, since Harry kind of owed it to the Weasley's. Harry was just still kind of numbed over the whole thing. If he wasn't blind when it happened, he didn't think he'd be able to survive so long without them.  
  
"So, er, Harry, why were you and the Auror's and Professor's in the Hall last night?" Fred asked as Lee sat next to him, across from Harry as they ate quietly.  
  
"I have to be trained by Auror's, so they wanted to talk to me about that."  
  
"Oh." Fred looked at his plate, a bit disappointed.  
  
"They told me to go after Ron and Hermione." Harry decided to tell the two, since it'd make everyone happy.  
  
"What? Really?" Fred's head snapped back up, his eyes wide. "They didn't!"  
  
"They did. They said they didn't _want_ me to, but they couldn't stop me. I think they are going to teach me some self - defense things for a while as part as training for my leadership and everything." Harry made a face. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Why not? You'll be a great leader."  
  
"Because everyone thinks I'm in it for the publicity. I'm doing it for everyone else, not for me. I couldn't care less if I was the Lord or not. I'd rather not be, but everyone would be upset if I wasn't."  
  
"We still love ya even if you aren't our Lord." Fred gave him a grin. One of the few grins he'd given for a while.  
  
Harry let his eyes wander around the Hall. He saw Clara sitting with her House, eating and laughing. Even if they had broken up because she really didn't care about him, he kind of missed her. Then there was Draco. They didn't talk much either anymore. Their last conversation was about the whole cutting thing. Which, Harry thought proudly, he hadn't thought of since that conversation. Not a single suicidal thought.  
  
Everyone finished up then went their own ways to their classes. Harry caught up with Neville (Dean was also sick) and they made their way to class. They sat together in the back as Professor Snape walked in behind everyone else.  
  
"Everyone, stand up." Snape turned and looked at the class, but no one moved. "NOW!"  
  
The class hurried to stand up, and Snape started calling out names.  
  
"Potter, Crabbe, empty." Snape moved over from the first three chairs, assigning seats. The empty seat was either Hermione or Ron. He continued with names until everyone was seated by the chart. Draco was seated behind Crabbe, and next to him was another empty seat.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked quietly as Snape started yelling at Neville, who was placed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry turned around to face Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry about telling Dumbledore."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Author's Note:**   
Sorry, no real big hanger today..but two whole chapters (technically, it's 3 chapters, but 4 & 5 were put together)..hope I didn't lose your interest :-\   
  
This story **won't** be a slash, but don't worry. If you want to read a slash written by yours truly, go to this story:   
Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon ( http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=549634 )   
  
Next Chapter: Monday, or maybe Saturday night..depends on how many notes/IMs I get (and I've been getting A LOT of IMs..and I talk to everyone, don't I??) 


	5. Just Visiting

**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry, unfortunately. I don't own Severus Snape *hey, I spelled his name right!*, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore..all the 'us' names..the Weasleys, Grangers, Malfoys, Potters..umm..any of the Hogwarts students..Voldie..Peter..Death Eaters, Dementors..you get the point..  
  
This is an Angst kind of story. Kind of like the last one, but not really.   
  
**This is a SEQUEL! You must read that one before you read this one.   
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502392 -- that's the 1st story..   
**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
_"We should have saved him from Malfoy's house." Ron whispered in a half cry, out of pain.  
  
"Quit saying that Ron! He'll come for us." Hermione whispered back, shivering horribly. Ron put an arm around her, hugging her close to his body, hoping to warm her.  
  
"I hope so." He rubbed her arm softly, feeling her shiver more and more. He sighed, knowing that if they didn't get out soon, they'd die.  
  
Harry moved forward out of the darkest corner of the room. He felt weak, but couldn't feel how cold it was in the room. He had to admit, the room wasn't as nice as his cell was in the dungeons. No bed, no toilet, no sink. He knew it was a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was real.  
  
"Ron?" Harry called out, hoping he could hear him. Ron's eyes focused on the wavering image of..someone. Hermione stopped shivering and shaking long enough to do the same.  
  
"H - Harry? Where are y - you?" Ron asked, wanting to move but finding his body was too frail to move itself.  
  
"I don't know. I'm back at school, sleeping." Harry walked closer to the two, wondering if this was just a dream.  
  
"You are c - coming t - to save us, r - right Harry?" Hermione stuttered from the coldness of the room. There was an open window on the other side of the small..cottage? There was snow drifting inside.  
  
"As soon as I know where you are." Harry whispered painfully, feeling tears sting his eyes at the scene in front of him.  
  
"A - Arctic." Hermione coughed, the sound deep and sounded extremely painful. Ron didn't look that sick yet, but he was getting there.  
  
"Okay, listen to me." Harry knelt in front of his friends, touching their shoulders softly and feeling them flinch from the coldness of his image. Like he was a ghost. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."  
  
"H - how is my family?" Ron asked, looking at Harry pleadingly, silently begging to tell him the truth.  
  
"George is making himself sick. Madam Pomfrey is trying all she can to make him better, but she hasn't been able to stop him from doing this. Fred isn't so bad. He knows you are alive, as do I." Harry felt his body falter, and he knew he was being pulled back to Hogwarts. "Your parents are very upset also. I haven't seen your other brothers. Ginny's doing okay. Hermione, " Harry turned his eyes on her and winced when he saw the bruises on her face. "I haven't spoken to your parents."  
  
"Tell my family I'm okay." Ron whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I will." Harry gave them a smile, hoping to give them strength.  
  
"H - how are y - you doing?" Hermione asked, knowing Harry was starting to disapper, but she had to know.  
  
"Horrible." Harry shook his head, but gave them another smile. "I'm the top of every class now, and I'm the new Lord."  
  
This seemed to stop both Ron and Hermione from shivering. They gawked at him for a moment before breaking out into huge grins.  
  
"Thanks for telling us." Ron grinned wider. "Now we have something to look forward to."  
  
"Good." Harry gave them a wave, feeling himself being pulled from the room.  
  
"The Arctic, Harry!" Hermione called after him, and his image disappeared completely._  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Someone shook Harry violently, and he woke up, his face covered in sweat. Not sweat. Tears.  
  
"Ron.." Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the person above him. Dean was hovering over him, ready to jump if Harry made any rash decision. Behind him, Neville was watching curiously.  
  
"Ron isn't here, Harry." Dean whispered sadly, not saying anything about what he saw. When Harry was asleep, he'd been whimpering and crying. Dean had stood next to Harry for a moment, and saw the cuts and scars on one of his arms.  
  
"I saw him..and Hermione." Harry sat up, wiping his face and trying to get out of bed. It was really late into the night.  
  
"Harry, lie down." Dean glanced at Neville questioningly, who shrugged back. "You need your rest.  
  
"No, I need to speak to Dumbledore." Harry pushed past Dean and Neville, then down the staircase to the Common Room. He left the House before either could stop him, and ran down the hallway, the conversation still fresh in his mind.  
  
Peeves stopped Harry in the hallway, bowing to him. "Forgive me, my Lord, for all the years of torment I put upon you and your friends."  
  
"I accept your apology." Harry waved his hand half distractingly, trying desperately to get away from the ghost.  
  
"If you ever need help in anything, do not hesitate to ask." Peeves bowed again, moving out of the way for Harry. Harry nodded and continued on his trek to Dumbledore's office. Once in front of the Gargoyle, he mumbled the password and entered the office immediately. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork. Probably about Draco's adoption.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked, sitting down in a chair across from Dumbledore as he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just had a dream." Harry paused for a moment while Dumbledore gave him his full attention. "And it was real. I've had a dream like this before, a year or two ago, where I was standing in a room with Voldemort and I could hear him and see him, but he couldn't see me. This time, I was in a room with Ron and Hermione. They could see me and hear me."  
  
"That's one of the perks of your powers, Harry. If there's someone who is in desperate need of being saved by you, you will see them in a dream." Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile. "How are they doing?"  
  
"Awful." Harry sighed, looking down at the desk miserably. "Hermione's got a really bad cough. She's dying. Ron's doing better than she is, but not much. They were in this room with a stone floor, and there wasn't a door anywhere, but a window with bars over it, and snow was coming in from outside."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, telling Harry to continue.  
  
"They said they are in the Arctic." Harry shrugged sadly. "That's it."  
  
"You have a long journey ahead of you." Dumbledore tried to give him a smile but failed.  
  
"How will I find them?"  
  
"It seems to me that your mission will take a while, with trying to locate the exact location of where they are. And usually, when this type of thing happens, it means you will find creatures, animals and humans alike, that you will have to trust. I'm no Lord, but I'm pretty sure some of your classmates and, ahem, non - living beings will be able to help you there." Dumbledore smiled, winking at Harry, who began to understand.  
  
"Will Snape know somethings?"  
  
"_Professor_ Snape will know _some_ things. Not all though. If there isn't a door in the room that Ron and Hermione are in, there must be some powerful curses and hexes on that building. Always be curious though, Harry. Don't let your curiousity get the best of you, but always go on your first instinct."  
  
Harry nodded, then excused himself from the office, thinking about what Dumbledore had said. What exactly was he getting himself into?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Next Chapter:** Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (pfft..right) or next Monday   
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
AIM: HighClassToyz   
MSN Messenger: Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
EMAIL: Liz@patheticmutt.com 


	6. Tenki Majjiku

**Author's Note: **   
I do not own Harry, unfortunately. I don't own Severus Snape *hey, I spelled his name right!*, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore..all the 'us' names..the Weasleys, Grangers, Malfoys, Potters..umm..any of the Hogwarts students..Voldie..Peter..Death Eaters, Dementors..you get the point..  
  
This is an Angst kind of story. Kind of like the last one, but not really.   
  
**This is a SEQUEL! You must read that one before you read this one.   
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502392** -- that's the 1st story..   
  
UGH! The disk I saved ALL my chapters onto broke! It just..won't work on any of my computers! This f*cking sucks. AND I have this f*cking writers block now because I'm so uncreative and I can't remember what I wrote in chapter 6 before it was so rudely deleted! I'm gonna f*cking scream.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"What can I do with my powers, Remus?" Harry asked quietly, his head ontop of his arms as he sat in a chair at a random desk in Professor Lupin's classroom later that day.  
  
"I don't really know everything you can do. Sirius does. When he gets back from St. Mungo's, we'll have him tell us everything you can do. I only know that you have this type of Animagi that lets you change into anything you want. When wizards learn Animagi, they are only allowed certain animals. We can't be a centaur, for example, because that's like an insult to the real centaurs. However, you can be one, because if our Lord becomes such a great creature, it's like a compliment for them." Remus explained as he picked up a muggle rubber stress ball he'd gotten in London. "There's this thing called Tenki Majjiku. It's a Japanese spell that only certain people can have, including _some_ Lords. Just like the Parselmouth's. Only some people can speak Parseltongue."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, interested. It seemed like a spell that would help him.  
  
"It's a weather changing spell." Remus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his tired eyes. Harry knew that Remus had probably lost a lot of sleep since he found out about his cutting.  
  
"I can change the weather?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Maybe. We'll just have to find out, right?" Remus stood from his chair and went to his closet, pulling out an umbrella and his cloak. "Hogwarts hasn't had rain in a long while, Harry. I suggest you try and make it rain."  
  
Harry followed Remus out of his classroom and down the corridors toward the entrance of the school. People in the hallways watched curiously as Professor Lupin walked down the hall with an umbrella, Harry following excitedly. They got outside, some people behind them, wondering what was going to happen, and they walked out onto the lawn. They stood for a moment in silence, before Remus turned to Harry.  
  
"All you say is Tenki Ame."  
  
"That's it?" Harry blinked, then stared up at the sky.  
  
"You have to really concentrate on the rain, then you yell Tenki Ame."  
  
"I'm going to look like an idiot if nothing happens, Remus." Harry sighed, glancing at the small crowd of people who stood there questioningly.  
  
"Yes.." Remus trailed off, smiling and pulling open his umbrella. "Well, on with it."  
  
"I feel stupid already." Harry mumbled before closing his eyes and imagining rain pouring down on Hogwarts. He concentrated on it long enough for him to think he could smell it. Then he tilted his head back, keeping his concentration. "TENKI AME!" He yelled to the sky. He continued to concentrate on rain until he got wary of it. Then he opened his eyes. Dark clouds were already forming in the sky. "Remus! Remus! I did it." Harry shook Remus's cloak, pointing at the sky.  
  
"I knew you would." Remus smiled, holding the umbrella over Harry as rain started to pour down, much to the group of kids' disliking.  
  
"How did he do that?" One of them murmured as they all hurried back inside. Harry stepped into the rain.  
  
"You'll catch a cold, Harry!" Remus tried to pull Harry back under the umbrella.  
  
"I made it rain!" Harry danced excitedly, throwing his arms up and staring into the darkened sky.  
  
Remus watched Harry dance around and play in the rain as if he were 5 again. He didn't have the heart to stop him, either. His whole life was going to be completely different after this day. Might as well let him enjoy it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry ran up to the elderly man excitedly, hugging him tightly. "I made it rain! Look." He dragged the man to the window.  
  
"I know, Harry. You didn't think I wouldn't notice your dripping wet robes?" Dumbledore smiled, waving his hand at the puddles of water all around the hallway.  
  
"Oh." Harry bit his lip nervously. "Filch is going to be angry."  
  
"Ah, well, maybe he'll have a heart attack." Dumbledore laughed quietly, staring out at the soaked school grounds. "How'd you do it? With Tenki Majjiku?"  
  
"Yup. On my first try." Harry beamed proudly, staring at the black clouds, then his smile faded. "I miss Ron and Hermione.."  
  
"We all do." Dumbledore frowned at the sudden change in attitude in the young boy. "You'll find them."  
  
"Has Voldemort written you about their disappearance?" Harry asked quietly, and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I don't think he has anything to do with the kidnapping."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What? He has everything to do with it! He's trying to get me to go get Ron and Her-"  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't sink that low, Harry. Maybe one of his followers did something, but he himself wouldn't suggest such a thing."  
  
_That's a lie. Voldemort would do this. Wouldn't he?_ Harry thought, turning back to the window. Now the rain seemed to fit his mood.  
  
"You'll find them." Dumbledore repeated before silently walking off down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. He was alone again. The only person he actually felt comfortable around was Draco. And Neville. Neville was just..nice to be around. He didn't say anything crude and he didn't get physical. You could make an idiot of yourself and he wouldn't say anything. What a _nice_ friend.  
  
His life was falling apart.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So nice of you to join us halfway into class, Potter." Snape sneered the next morning when Harry sauntered in, looking quite..out of it. Harry made no attempt to respong to the comment; he just sat down in the back. Snape studied him for a moment before announcing that 15 points were taken from Gyffindor because Harry was tardy. Everyone ignored the comment. And instead of taking out parchment and writing notes down from the lesson like Harry always did, he put his head ontop of his arms and closed his eyes, tuning out the Professor.  
  
_I need to somehow be with Ron and Hermione again._ Harry thought, yawning a little. _I can talk to Snape about it after class. Maybe he will know how to control my visits._ Harry thought about it for a little longer before the class was dismissed. He rose from his chair, and instead of leaving with everyone else, he walked up to Snape's desk, where he was cleaning it for the next class.  
  
"What do you need, boy?" Snape asked without raising his head, and Harry glanced around. Draco was watching, his eyebrows raised, then he turned his attention back to his books, picking them up and quickly leaving.  
  
"I visited Ron and Hermione the other night." Harry said quietly, sitting down in a chair in front of Snape's desk. Snape paused for a moment before continuing with his cleaning. He didn't say a word. "In my sleep." Harry added.  
  
"Of course you did, my Lord." Snape responded, turning his back. He didn't say it sarcastically. "Most Lords do."  
  
"Dumbledore said you could help with some of my magic."  
  
"You already know your weather changing magic, correct?" Snape turned around and finally looked at Harry closely, observing every little feature on his face. The bags under his eyes were obvious signs he hadn't been sleeping yet, and he hadn't eaten either.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe you can apparate out of buildings that are surrounded by magic, such as this one." Snape said, moving a cauldron to the other end of the desk. "And you can read thou-"  
  
"How do I control my visits?" Harry cut off Snape. He had to see his friends again, and Snape wasn't helping.  
  
"I'm assuming they have to call for you."  
  
"You're _assuming_? You don't even know?" Harry sighed, frustrated.  
  
"At your young age, yes. Older Lords think of the people they want to see before they sleep, and they just appear there. I'm not sure you can do that yet, since you're so young." Snape handed a letter to him. "This came to me today for you. I'm not sure why I got it. I didn't read it."  
  
Harry pocketed the letter. "So my friends can die out there because they don't know they have to call for me? Great."  
  
"There's no harm in thinking about them before you fall asleep."  
  
"I've been thinking about them everytime I can fall asleep."  
  
"Maybe you aren't doing it right." Snape said before ushering Harry out of his classroom so he could prepare for his next class.  
  
Draco was standing outside of the door when Harry came out. He fell into step next to him, not saying anything.  
  
"You saw Weasel and mudblood?" Draco asked quietly, and Harry shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him, then pinning him against the wall. "It's none of your business."  
  
"You saw them?" Draco asked again.  
  
"I wish I didn't." Harry answered, dropping Draco and starting to walk again. Draco ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Why do you say that? Aren't they your friends?"  
  
"What do you know about friends?" Harry snapped angrily. He was still pissed that Draco had ditched him when he was blind.  
  
"I know that I haven't been a good one." Draco answered softly, and Harry bit his lip from saying anything else. "Why do you say you wish you didn't see them?"  
  
"Because Hermione's really sick and I hate not being able to do anything." Harry sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "It's like..everyone's suddenly counting on me to go find them, but I don't know where they are."  
  
"How sick is she?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow. "Do you fancy her?"  
  
"No." Draco blushed slightly.  
  
"Is that a blush, Malfoy? Are you actually blushing?" Harry's mood lifted considerably. "You like Hermione?"  
  
"I told you! No!" Draco defended himself, shoving Harry, who shoved back.  
  
"You better tell me, or when I'm ruling you and you screw something up and you're in trial in front of me, I'll send you to Azkaban." Harry threatened playfully. Draco didn't catch the joke part.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco bowed his head slightly. "Don't send me there."  
  
"I won't." Harry shook his head, smiling a little. "You think she's cute, don't you?"  
  
"God damn you are so annoying." Draco shook his head. "It's my business."  
  
Harry jumped around, laughing hysterically. "MALFOY LIKES A GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"_Shut up_." Draco hissed, pulling back Harry by his cloak. Draco was the only person out of every single person in the school who would physically try and hurt Harry now. So naturally, everyone in the hall watched.  
  
"Okay okay." Harry chuckled softly. "Are you going to live with me, Dragon?"  
  
Draco grinned, surprising Harry. "Yes."  
  
"And you're okay with that?"  
  
"I can guilt trip Lupin pretty easily." Draco smirked. "The papers have been signed and now they're going through the Ministry. We're going to be brothers."  
  
"Not really, but okay." Harry sighed to himself. "Over the summer, Ron and _Hermione_ will be over at my house constantly."  
  
"Our house." Draco corrected as they entered the Hall for lunch. "Guess who wanted to kiss me the other night."  
  
"Uhh..Crabbe?"  
  
"Oh hell no." Draco shook his head as Harry sat down with him at the end of the Slytherin table. Everyone watched but said nothing. "Clara."  
  
"Of course she did." Harry rolled his eyes. "I hate her."  
  
"She said she really liked me because..I don't know why, actually. She just said she did. I told her no, because, well, you and me are friend's and that's not right to be kissin your friends ex." Draco explained as food appeared on his plate. Harry turned his head to the side, staring at Draco as if he was crazy.  
  
"You can go for her, Malfoy. I don't care. I wasn't in love with her or anything." Harry laughed to himself and Draco shook his head.  
  
"She's so not my type."  
  
"Sure she isn't."  
  
Draco ate his food so he wouldn't have to say anything else. He wasn't attracted to her and Harry knew it. Harry was staring at the table in thought. It was obvious he missed his best friends.  
  
"I'll help you find them, Potter." Draco told him softly. "Even if I die doing it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AIM: Highclasstoyz   
MSN: Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com   
EMAIL: Liz@Patheticmutt.com   
  
  
**Next Chapter:**Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (Pfft..right), or Monday. 


	7. Voldemort's Spy

Harry sobbed as the blade cut across his arm in one quick, easy stroke. Again and again he did it, angrily. No one knew where the hell his friends were. There was no point in trying to look for them; he had no idea where to begin looking. Draco had buried himself in books the past few days, searching for anything that could help them. It was useless. His friends were as good as dead. So was he. Harry watched the blood drip onto the ceramic sink, sliding down the sides, staining the white glass. He dropped the blade and sobbed more, realizing what he had done. He couldn't give up.

Instead of cleaning up his mess, he picked up a hand towel and wrapped it around his arm tightly, then left the washroom. Dean was lying on his bed, and glanced up at Harry, then quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to go towards his friend. Neville watched with a slight smirk on his face, that went unnoticed between the two.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Harry wiped his face quickly, then hurried into the common room, ignoring the questions Fred and George threw at him. He ran down the hall after leaving the House, desperately needing to find someone to help him. He was getting dizzy and could make it to the Hospital Wing himself.

That's when he ran into Snape, sending his paperwork flying.

"Dammit, Potter!" Snape hissed, immediately on his knees, picking up his papers. "Why were you in such a rush anyw -" His eyes landed on the bloody towel, and he dropped his papers, standing up quickly and grabbing the towel. "What did you do? Were you shaving your face and miss a spot?" He asked angrily, tightening the towel around the wounds. Harry blinked back more tears when he heard the anger and concern in his Professor's voice. At least he cared. "We've got to get you to Poppy."

Snape hurried Harry along the corridors, passing curious students, but ignoring them. By the time Harry had his arm healed, the whole school would know what happened. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, and sighed irritably when she saw Harry and Snape enter.

"You need to stay out of trouble. What is it this time?" She asked Harry, standing up and getting a good look at the towel, and winced. "Did a plant attack you?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. She ushered him into an area to clean his wounds. Snape watched a moment before turning on his heel. He had to inform Dumbledore of the incident.

  


Harry sat on his bed, staring down at the bandaged arm warily. Madam Pomfrey had told him that the cuts would have to heal themselves, since some nerves had been damaged horribly in the plant attack. Once the cuts healed, then she'd remove the scars and fix the nerves somehow. All of the students and Professors knew what happened by now. Dean just stared at Harry, shaking his head once in a while and going back to his work. Fred and George tried to cheer their friend up, but it was to no avail. They knew why Harry had done what he did. They didn't blame him either.

"Where's Neville?" Dean asked suddenly, looking around the room. Harry hadn't noticed Neville leave.

"Probably went to the common room." Harry answered, picking at the bandage. Dean nodded and went back to his work. "Hey, Dean?"

"Hmm?" He asked, writing down some Arithmacy problems.

"Are you mad at me..for doing this?"

Dean looked up and considered the question. "I'm mad that you hadn't tried to talk to me or Neville about what you felt, but I don't blame you for doing what you did." Harry accepted the answer with a silent nod. "You're lucky Snape was there."

Harry nodded again, getting tired. He lied down, and without another word, fell asleep.

And found himself in a room with melted snow underneath the window. Someone behind him was coughing painfully. Much worse than last time. Harry turned and relaxed when he saw Ron and Hermione, both with their eyes closed.

"WEASLEY! WAKE UP!" Harry yelled, and Ron jumped up, his eyes shooting open. Harry chuckled as he walked up to the two. Hermione just stared at him, too weak to talk. On the front of Ron's robes, drops of blood stained. Dried blood trailed from the corner of Hermione's mouth. She had been coughing up blood.

"Hey." Ron smiled painfully, wincing as he started to cough. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Harry answered. "Better now that I can talk to you two."

Ron nodded, breathing deeply.

"Hey, has anyone come by to see you?"

"Nope. We've been alone since we were taken from school." Ron answered sadly.

"Who took you?" Harry asked, and felt himself being drawn away.

"I don't know. They looked familiar, I think. He took me and lifted me out the window to someone on a broom. I can't remember anything after then. Same with Hermione." Ron sighed, staring at Harry intently. "The person who took me first, I think he was a student at school." Harry's eyes widened in wonder.

"You have no idea where you are?" Harry asked, and Ron shook his head. Harry hurried to the window, staring out. There was a sign that was nearly covered in snow. It said Adelaide Street. "Ron? Tomorrow night, I want you and Hermione to think about wanting to see me again. Think about it really badly. I'll visit you again if you do." Harry said goodbye quickly and allowed himself to be pulled from his sleep. Neville hovered above him, fully dressed in robes. Not school robes. Death Eaters robes.

Harry jumped into a sitting position and looked around nervously. Dean was stupefied on his bed. Neville stood next to Harry's bed, his wand drawn, held steady in front of him.

"W - what are you doing!?" Harry asked, and Neville smirked.

"You and everyone else thought I was just the stupidest person, huh?" Neville spat in laughter, the immediately stopped. "Guess you were wrong."

Harry stared at him before kicking the wand from his hand, surprising them both. Neville hurried to pick it up angrily, and Harry grabbed his glasses and his wand, pointing it at Neville as he did the same.

"You idiot. You can't escape the Avada Kedavra curse." Neville smirked, and Harry raised an eyebrow, smirking back.

"Oh, I can't? Apparently, your precious Lord hadn't told you how I discovered the counter curse to it." Harry made sure not to say that Voldemorts wand was his wand's brother. Neville frowned. "How do you think I escaped from him last year?"

"Shut up." Neville said the only thing he could think of, and Harry took this moment to try and stupefy him. With great ease, it worked. Harry, who relaxed right when the spell hit Neville, put his hands over his eyes and collapsed onto his side, shaking violently. Neville..

He sat up and got off his bed, kicking Neville in the side, _hard_, before leaving the dorm. He hurried to Fred and George's dorm, waking them up (along with everyone else). George looked at Harry, concerned, when he saw how pale he was and shaking.

"What's wrong?" He got out of bed to come over to Harry.

"Neville..oh God, Neville.." Harry whimpered, and George grabbed his shoulders.

"Neville what?"

"He's..a Death Eater..oh God..Neville.." Harry fell to his knees, shaking and taking staggered breaths. The whole time, a spy had been in his dorm. 

"Where is he?" Fred asked as Lee Jordan and the other 7th years got up, their wands ready to attack.

"In our dorm..stupefied.." Harry wrapped his arms around his body to try and stop shaking, but he couldn't get past the idea that a Death Eater had been one of his friends. Fred nodded at George, then went down the steps to the 5th year dorm to get Neville with Lee. George helped Harry up and sat him on his bed.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I saw Hermione and Ron again..do you know of a street called Adelaide Street?" He asked, hopeful. George got a thoughtful look on his face as he thought.

"Sounds awfully familiar. Why?"

"When I visited them, I looked out the window and that's what it said on a street sign." Harry shrugged, staring at the ground. George gave him a half hug.

"It'll be okay." George said before hurrying him down to Dumbledore's office, a stupefied Neville floating in front of Fred and Lee, and a very scared Dean behind them.

--------------------

**Authors Note:**

Sorry so short! I'll make it up next chapter. And uhh..I put this one out because I decided I really need to stick to my 'one chapter a week' thing. Good? Good.

I beta read for my friend, Ashie. Her story is really good. Her chapters are really short though! *glares at Ashie* Go read her story.

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=567564

This is really pathetic. I need a lot more notes.

I went to the doc today! Guess what he said? He said no surgery (as far as we know), but I do need physical therapy twice a week for 4 weeks. Annnnd my back's broken in one spot. Yet, no surgery? Okay. Idiot. I think I broke it snowboarding back on January 5th. Sucks man..

**Next Chapter:** Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (Pfft, right), or next Monday (As of 2/18/02)

**Email:** Liz@Patheticmutt.com

**AIM:** HighClassToyz

**MSN:** Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com

**Yahoo:** Blurrymudd

Also - I have a new story called Torn Apart. You must read it. I think it's better than this one.

And if you're into slash, read "Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon" parts I and what I have of II. Alright? Good.

AND READ ASHIES STORY!

Oh, and another thing..if you're looking for:   
1. Someone to make a website layout for you (really great website stuff; plus a whole bunch of really neat shit) for only about $12.50 a year (really great price for what you get), go to my best friends site - http://actwebmaster.com/   
2. Invader Zim episodes on a CD. If you're into that show (or want to know what the hype is about), contact Adam@Patheticmutt.com. They're cheap and has every single episode on it (Including two they've never shown on TV; Door to Door and FBI Warning; hella funny ones). Alright? Good.


	8. Confessions

"..he just collapsed in the hallway."

Harry felt his muscle's tighten as he remembered what had happened. Neville had attacked him. Or tried to anyway. Neville. Clumsy, idiotic, fucking Neville. Of all people, why did it have to be him?

"He can't breathe." Someone said from beside him, their voice full of panic. Harry struggled to sit up and breathe, but his tightened muscles prevented him from doing anything. His eyes were too heavy to open, and he was struggling against everything that held him down. Struggling against the pain he felt everyday because his friends had left him. Against the pain of his own depression, as well as Sirius's. Against the pain of knowing he had probably done something, _something_, to force Neville to Voldemort's side.

"Potter." Snape's sneer cut through the darkness, and Harry's muscle's tightened more. He was with Voldemort. He knew it. No one was trying to help him breathe. Voldemort was forcing them to let him die. "Relax." Snape, telling him to relax? Harry felt his arms start to shake violently, his muscle's feeling like they were ripping. "Weasley! I told you to go get Dumbledore! _Now_! Poppy, we need some potions and a muscle relaxing rub." Snape called, his voice starting to get distant. Harry's chest tightened, and he felt like it would burst open at any moment.

"Harry." That voice. It was Hermione's. What the hell? Harry struggled to open his eyes. Was Hermione back? And who was Snape talking to? Which Weasley? Was Ron back too? "Please relax, Harry. You'll be alright."

He couldn't open his eyes. The darkness was suffocating him. He could feel someone touching him. Touching his aching arms and chest. Someone lifted his head and he continued to gasp for air, starting to mumble pleads.

"What's wrong with him?" Someone said from somewhere beyond the darkness. Harry felt his fingers starting to relax, then his hands, up to his elbow, then his shoulders. He could breathe slightly. It was enough to clear the darkness a bit.

"I thought I told you to get Dumbledore." Snape sneered.

"You told Fred to. I'm George."

"Get away, Weasley. You're causing a distraction." Snape snapped at the boy, turning his attention back to Harry. Whatever Harry had gone through tonight had definitely sent him over the edge. (A/N: I'm a donkey on edge!).

Harry's eyes opened slightly as he took another painful breath. It hurt so much to breathe. Tears stung his eyes as he struggled to sit up, hoping to get more air worked into his system. Snape put his hand on Harry's back, helping him up, then keeping his hand there for support. Fred walked in at the same moment, Dumbledore coming behind him quickly.

"Where's Neville?" He asked, glancing at Harry, mentally deciding Harry was alright. He had to get to Neville now.

"He's right over there." Fred pointed, and Harry turned his head in the direction, wincing at the pain in his neck. Neville was on a bed, stupefied. "Dean's still up in the dormitory. He's stupefied too."

"George, Fred, go get Dean unstupefied, then bring him down here to be checked up." Dumbledore said. It was that moment when Harry realized Hermione and Ron weren't there. But he had heard them. He could swear it on his life.

"Hey." Harry turned his attention to the person next to him. It was the person who had said he couldn't breathe. "You okay?"

"I.." Harry struggled to say something. His throat was tight still. Draco nodded his head in understanding.

"I was in the corridors. You..almost fell down the staircase." Draco frowned, dropping his gaze. "We were all really scared. Snape and I had been going over some of my grades and we came out of the dungeons, going back to our House. We saw you collapse. George wasn't holding you good enough and you tumbled down a couple of stairs." That explained the pain Harry felt in his neck and part of his back.

Harry realized Snape was still holding him up, and he looked up at the Professor.

"Professor Snape? Can I borrow you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked from his spot next to Neville. His voice was full of anger.

Snape removed his hand, and Draco caught his arm as Harry swayed. Harry blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. As much as he wanted to, he didn't blame Neville for doing what he did. Everyone probably felt that way toward Harry at one point in the time they spent with him. Ron had, Harry remembered. Draco had for years. And all the pain Harry had put everyone through in the past few months had finally made him snap.

"Harry." Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, glancing at Draco, who stood up and left the two alone to talk. "What happened?"

Harry lied back down, relaxing a little. The intent stare Dumbledore had kind of scared him.

"I was asleep.." Harry winced and swallowed, the muscles in his neck tightening more. "And I was talking to Ron. Hermione's really sick." He frowned sadly. "I felt like..I don't know. Like I was in trouble or something. I woke up and Neville was standing above me."

Dumbledore nodded and touched Harry's hand softly. "Harry. I received an owl earlier from Ron and Hermione's capture." Harry felt his muscle's tense up again and his chest started to ache, but he nodded slightly. "It's got a lot to do with Neville. Neville isn't a Death Eater. He's a spy. Snape's going to mix us some Veritaserum quickly." Harry remembered it from his fourth year, and nodded again. "We'll find out everything we need to know about the disappearance of your friends."

"What did the owl say..sir..?" Harry struggled to keep his voice steady, but it was thick with emotion, which broke Dumbledore's heart.

"It just says some things, Harry, that we have to ask Neville about when he's taken the Veritaserum." Dumbledore said softly, giving him a smile.

Harry nodded, too exhausted to say anything else. Professor McGonagall stood on the other side of the room, torn between the fact that Harry had, yet again, gotten himself in trouble, and the fact that Neville was the one who had tried to kill Harry this time.

"You owe your life to Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore told him quietly. "He stopped you from falling down the whole staircase. Fortunately, you only fell down a few and didn't damage anything essential."

"Why.." Harry trailed off, not able to complete his question. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and gave him a bottle of a potion.

"This will hurt when you swallow it, Harry, but it will relax your muscles greatly." She told him, also handing him a kind of lotion. "Rub this on whatever hurts after you leave here tomorrow. I want you to be well rested and in no more pain."

When she was gone, Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry, who was slowly drinking the potion, wincing from the pain and the horrid taste of it. "Professor Snape saved you because he didn't want you to be extremely hurt..or worse, for the rest of this term."

Harry shook his head, finishing off the potion. His throat still hurt, but he could breathe easier. "Not why did he save me. Why didn't he just let me die?" Dumbledore flinched, sitting up straight, staring down at the boy.

"I assume only because he does care for you and your well being." Dumbledore said after a pause. It was an innocent enough question - most students would ask that if Snape had just saved them. But coming from Harry was different. He had been saved by Snape before. Why would it make this time so different?

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed. "It's not that I want to die. I just asked because he's already saved me once, and he felt like he returned the favor to my parents. This time, he didn't have to do it, because he already paid my mum and dad back last time."

"He's saved you more times than that, Harry." Dumbledore told him knowingly. "From your plant accident." Harry winced, but Dumbledore smiled. "Remember what I told you before? It's okay if you think you need help. We can't force you to do it. You can only do it yourself. But I know Sirius and Remus would want you better."

Harry sighed, nodding. "I know. I'm just so sick of this school. That's what's making everything so bad I think." Harry stared up at the ceiling as Snape entered the room, his cloak trailing behind him as he held the potion.

"Albus, the potion's ready." Snape said as he walked over to Neville's bed. Harry struggled to sit up. He had to hear what Neville was going to say. Draco walked back to Harry from the doorway and helped him out of the bed, holding him up as they walked to the bed, everyone else following curiously. McGonagall sat Neville up, who had his head dropped down to the side, his eyes opened wide, staring.

"What.." Fred started, and Snape cut him off.

"He's in shock."

Snape dropped three drops of the potion into Neville's mouth and stepped back as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Neville's chest.

"_Ennervate_." He said, and Neville's head snapped up, staring ahead of him, unfocused. Everyone stepped back a little as Dumbledore sat on the bed so that his eyes were level with Neville's.

"Can you hear me, Neville?" He asked quietly, and Neville's eyes half focused on Dumbledore, blinking slightly.

"Yes."

"I would like you to tell us, " Dumbledore said softly, "who you are working for."

Neville blinked again, shaking a little as he took a deep breath. He spoke in a quiet, flat, expressionless voice.

"I'm not working for anyone."

Dumbledore hesitated before saying anything else. "Who are you spying for?"

Neville's eyes flashed, a little excitement showing in his eyes. "My master."

"Who is your master?"

"Voldemort." Neville said the name without fear. "He's going to give me a good life once I kill Harry Potter."

Harry felt his body weaken at the words, and Draco continued to hold his body up.

"Do you know where your friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are, Neville?" Dumbledore asked, holding up his hand to hush McGonagall from saying something.

"They are not my friends." Neville said bluntly. "My only friend is Voldemort. He told me that Harry Potter would be weak without his friends. He would be easier to kill without them there. He wouldn't have a reason to live if his friends were dead too."

"Did you kidnap them?" Professor McGonagall asked, ignoring Dumbledore's silent protests.

"I helped." Neville's mouth twisted into a grin. "Master was extremely happy with me for succeeding."

Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously thoroughly surprised at his succession also.

"How did you go about helping?" Dumbledore asked as Neville's eyes focused on something behind his shoulder.

"I stupefied Weasel and put a silencing spell around us so we didn't wake the other two in the room who were sleeping. Not like it would have mattered. Dean sleeps through everything and Harry was blind." Neville smirked at the thought. "I drug Weasel to the window where one of Voldemort's rats was waiting on a broom with an Invisibility Cloak he had received from our master." Neville's smile wavered. "I hadn't gotten anything for helping." Neville smiled wider again. "But soon I will get more than any of them."

"Yeah, death." Snape said under his breath, but closed his mouth when McGonagall shot him a look.

"Who kidnaped Hermione?" McGonagall asked, and Neville shrugged.

"I don't know. Master only told me to work on Weasel and he'd get someone in the girls dorm to fix up mudblood." Draco winced when he heard that nicknames he had given them years before.

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, putting his hand on Harry's arm softly for a moment. Harry jumped slightly at the touch, _hearing_ something. Dumbledore then nodded to Snape, and they nodded back, quickly leaving the wing. Harry and Draco looked at each other questioningly, then went back to look at Neville.

"Neville. Do you know where Weasley and Granger are?" Dumbledore asked softly, and Neville nodded, his eyelids flickering. "Can you tell me where they are?"

"They are in Ireland." Neville said, grinning widely. "Completely surrounded by magic."

"What kinds of magic?"

Neville smiled, tilting his head to the side. "All kinds. Kinds of Lords. Simple kinds. Advanced kinds. Master says that the only person who can get through is him and Potter." Neville shrugged helplessly. "But it would take to long for either of them to get through all of it to get to them in enough time. They're nearly dead."

"Do any people guard the place they are in?"

"Dementors. Master's rats." Neville said thoughtfully.

"Any kinds of animals?" Dumbledore leaned forward intently, Harry doing the same.

"Basilisks. Dragons. Small ones that do great damage. Snow monsters." Neville physically shuddered at the mention of the animals.

"Where in Ireland are they, Neville?" Dumbledore asked his final question. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"They are in Na Clocha Liatha."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as Neville's head dropped down, his eyes closed. He stood from the bed and bounded Neville up in ropes angrily. All along, the most idiotic student had betrayed them this whole time.

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep an eye on Harry for me. Poppy, watch Longbottom." Dumbledore said on his way out the door, and Madam Pomfrey nodded, taking out her wand (which Harry and Draco had never seen before) and pointed it at Neville steadily.

"Come on." Draco helped Harry back to his bed. "You need some rest."

"No." Harry tried to pull himself from Draco's grasp, but failed. "I want to see what's going to happen."

"With what?"

"Something's going to happen in the Hall with the girls in my House." Harry said, and Draco stared at him, confused. "I don't know what it is, Draco, but when Dumbledore touched my arm before McGonagall and Snape left, I heard something. Like his thoughts. It said something about the Great Hall tonight with the girls in my House. Please Draco. I have to see who did this to Hermione. I have to." Harry pleaded, and Draco gave in.

They went to the Great Hall silently.

- - - - - - - - - -

I told you I'd make it up this chapter. Longer than the others, right?

I spent all day Sunday on this (I didn't see Linkin Park! I was so upset). I hope it's clearing things up for you! I promise the chapters are going to be really really long now.

**AIM:** highclasstoyz 

**MSN:** digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com 

**Yahoo:** blurrymudd 

**Email:** liz@patheticmutt.com 

**Next Chapter:** Next Monday (or if I get a lot of notes..which I doubt..) before I go and get my MRI :(

  


Please leave me a lot of notes. Please! 


	9. Er..

Harry stood in the Great Hall with Draco supporting him, staring at the scene in front of their eyes. All of the girls from the dorm were sitting in their own chairs, facing Dumbledore curiously. Most looked extremely tired. And none of them looked like people who'd go to Voldemort's side. Then again, neither had Neville.

"We're just going to ask you some questions. Don't worry. None of you are in trouble." Dumbledore assured them with a tired smile, then McGonagall put them in a shocked kind of trance. Snape entered the Hall, carrying a cauldron, with Remus Lupin following behind. Snape passed the two without a glance, going straight up to the first student, while Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug, then pulling Draco into them.

"Oh God." Remus whispered, hugging the two closer to his body. "Are you two okay?" He pulled back, turning Draco's head first to see if there was anything different, then Harry. He noticed bruises on his neck.

"We're okay." Draco nodded, feeling happy inside. Remus really did care for him like he was his own son. "Harry's just a bit shaken up, I think."

Harry collapsed into Remus's embrace again, hugging him tightly. He didn't care if he looked stupid. He wanted comfort, badly. Remus hugged back, stroking his head softly.

"I want Sirius." Harry whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as Dumbledore began asking the girls the same two questions; Can you hear me? and Are you working or spying for Dumbledore? Every girl had said yes to the first, and no for the second.

Harry remained in Remus's embrace while listening to the girls. Over and over, they had the same answers. Halfway through the fourth years, they found her.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked her, starting to wonder if any of the girls actually had anything to do with it.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes unfocused on the Headmaster.

"Are you working or spying for Voldemort?" Dumbledore started to move to the next girl, but was stopped in his tracks. Snape dropped his cauldron, then quickly tended to it while McGonagall let out a small whimper and gasp.

"Yes."

Harry turned to the girl and felt himself weaken more. He let out a small cry, burying his head into Remus's robes. Draco stood stunned. No one in the Hall could move as they stared at the red headed fourth year.

Ginny Weasley.

  


"Don't." Dumbledore hissed at McGonagall after they had questioned Ginny, then bounded her up. McGonagall was on her way to inform Fred and George immediately. 

"They have a right to know, Albus! They are in there with Dean, " McGonagall gestured to the Infirmary on the other side of the wall. "waiting to find out who did this to Hermione! They will find out sooner or later."

"Minerva." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have to tell the whole family at once. I'll go to the Burrow right now, alright? Don't say anything to the boys yet."

McGonagall nodded and bid Dumbledore farewell, then entered the Infirmary as Remus was leaving.

"I have to go get Sirius." Remus said simply before leaving her alone in the doorway. She sighed and continued in. She looked over at one bed, where Harry was sitting up, rocking himself slowly. Draco sat next to him, shaking slightly himself. Dean, George and Fred sat together on the other side of the room, staring at Neville disgustingly.

"Boys." McGonagall said, trying to keep her voice steady as she stared at George and Fred. "It's time to sleep. It's very late."

"Are they still questioning the girls?" Fred asked, and McGonagall nodded slightly. Snape was still questioning the remaining ones, because he believed there was still another culprit in on this.

"Have you found out anyone yet?" George asked as walked up to her.

McGonagall shook her head. Even if she believed lying was horrible, she couldn't tell these two boys that their only sister was in on it.

"Let's get out of here so Harry can sleep, okay?" McGonagall asked, waving Draco over. "Draco, you'll have to go back to your House."

"I..I'd rather stay here..until.." Draco trailed off. He was too shocked still to think clearly. McGonagall was about to protest when Fred shook his head at her and started to turn her around.

"Very well. I'll inform Severus and Poppy." McGonagall said softly, watching the two boys sit there, stunned and shocked. Fred and George hadn't noticed their new attitude yet. They still figured it was over Neville.

McGonagall, Fred and George left together silently. Dean remained on his bed across from Harry's, watching the weird behavior of the Slytherin, then Harry's. Neville was still bound up, but in the hallway, where Hagrid was watching him. Often, he'd stick his head in the door to see if Harry was okay, then went back to his watch.

"Uh..er..Malfoy?" Dean asked quietly, making both Harry and Draco jump at the sound. Harry went back to his thoughts and rocking and Draco looked up at Dean. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Draco answered, averting his eyes down to the blanket Harry sat on.

"I'm serious. What's going on?"

"Drop it, Dean. Just drop it." Draco snapped, glaring at Dean, who flinched and nodded. Draco turned back to Harry, placing his hand on his back, stopping him from rocking. "You okay?"

"No." Harry shook his head as tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away. Draco sighed softly. "I'm acting like such a fucking idiot."

"Don't say that, okay? None of this is your fault. I promise." Draco tilted his head to the side, observing his new friend. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"If..If I hadn't lived after the TriWizard Tournament.." Harry whispered, wringing his hands nervously.

"If you hadn't lived after the idiotic tournament, we'd all be dead right now." Draco sneered in a low voice. "Don't talk like this Harry, please. You're the only person keeping me sane right now. I can't lose you."

"No. You have Remus too."

"And you have Sirius. And me." Draco said, smiling a little and chuckling. "A year ago I would've never said anything like that." Draco's smile faded as he thought back to the year prior. "Then again, a year ago my life was fine. I had a family, friends.."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in a hug. "You've got me, Remus and Sirius now." He said, and Draco hugged back.

"I know."

Dean watched as they broke apart and went back to their previous states. Madam Pomfrey entered 10 minutes later, giving Harry a potion that would help him sleep. Once he was asleep, Draco curled up in a bed next to his friend's, falling asleep also. 

---------------------

"I want to see him, dammit, get out of my way." Sirius growled at the school nurse, trying to push past her to enter the room Harry slept in. She refused to let him in.

"Sirius! He has waken up at least 5 times in three hours. Have some courtesy and let the child sleep!" She growled back as quietly as she could.

"I'm not going to wake him up! I'm not that stupid. I want to sit with him." Sirius continued to push his way through. He saw Harry jump, startled, and open his eyes. It took him a moment to focus, then he jumped up and stumbled across the room. Sirius shoved Madam Pomfrey out of the way and opened his arms, allowing Harry to collapsed into him.

"Sirius..Sirius.." Harry whimpered over and over again, allowing tears to fall rapidly. He wanted all his pain to go away. He wanted Sirius to help him through it all.

"Shh. It's okay." Sirius stroked Harry's head softly, rocking him gently. "I'm here now." He felt his heart break at the sound of Harry's sobs.

"Neville..and..and Ginny..and.." Harry closed his eyes tightly, sobs escaping his lips and he continued to cry.

"I know, Harry." Sirius whispered, slowly walking Harry to the nearest bed and sat down on it, pulling Harry onto his lap like he was a 4 year old. Harry didn't care either. He wanted to be comforted by his dad.

"Dad." Harry sniffled, wrapping his arms around Sirius's body, hugging him tightly as he cried onto his chest. Sirius bit his lip and hugged Harry back. Had he called him 'dad'?

"I'm here, Harry. I shouldn't have left, but I'm back." Sirius rubbed his Godson's back lovingly, oblivious to the admiring stares from the people in the doorway. All he wanted right now was to calm Harry.

"Don't leave me." Harry's muffled voice brought tears to Sirius's eyes, but he held them back, holding Harry closer to his body.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius told him, and he meant it too. Even if Dumbledore had told him to meet him in his office after checking on Harry; he wasn't going to leave him. Not yet, anyway.

He felt Harry relax in his arms, and after a while, Harry's quieted sobs turned into steady breathing. Sirius looked down, and saw that Harry had indeed, managed to fall asleep somehow. He moved the hair from Harry's eyes and kissed his temple softly, then expertly got out from underneath Harry, lying him down. Remus, whom Sirius realized had been there all along, brought a blanket over and put it on top of the sleeping boy.

"Albus needs you to be with him right now." Remus said softly, rubbing Sirius's right shoulder softly. "I'll watch Draco and Harry."

Sirius nodded and took one last look at Harry before leaving the room quickly. He had found out enough from Remus during their journey from St. Mungos to Hogsmeade, then to Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew Remus would tell him too. Sirius entered Dumbledore's office and was met with a cramped room. All of the Weasley's, minus Ginny and Ron, were standing in there.

"Finally!" Dumbledore exclaimed when he saw Sirius. "Let's all move out into Professor Lupin's room. This way." Dumbledore led the way back out of the office (why he had gone in there in the first place confused Sirius) and down the hallway.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked Sirius, who nodded slightly. "What is it?"

Sirius remained silent until they entered Remus's classroom, which had been left empty since the classes had been canceled for the day. Dumbledore shut and locked the door, then turned to face the Weasley's.

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore nodded to the group, and he himself walked to Remus's desk and sat down in the chair behind it. He waited until everyone except Sirius was sitting.

"I'd rather stand." Sirius said simply, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Last night, Harry had been nearly killed." Dumbledore started, and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"By who!?" She asked. "Is he alright?"

"Harry is fine now." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "The boy who was trying to kill him was a student here. Neville Longbottom." Arthur Weasley's eyes grew slightly at the name, and Percy shuddered at the thought. "No one had expected him to, well, be much of anything, to put it bluntly. We gave him some Veritaserum, and he admitted to helping kidnap Ron." Dumbledore held up a hand before anyone could say anything. "We do know where Ron is now. In fact, Sirius, that's why you're here."

"Oh no." Sirius shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Tomorrow, I want you and Harry to start your journey to Na Clocha Liatha, Ireland." 

"Tomorrow? Sir, Harry's not ready for it yet!" Sirius argued, and Dumbledore shrugged helplessly.

"If he doesn't go soon, Hermione and Ron won't get out of there alive." Sirius looked at Molly Weasley, who was staring up at him pleadingly.

"Okay."

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the Weasley's. "Now that we've got the good news out of the way, I have to tell you why I really called you all here. Last night, Neville confessed that he hadn't taken Hermione, which caused Professors Snape and McGonagall and myself to give Veritaserum to all of the girls in the Gryffindor House." Dumbledore paused long enough for Mrs. Weasley to let out a small cry, catching on to what he was saying. "Ginny is in fact part of it."

"NO!" Fred yelled, causing everyone to jump. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I assure you, I'm not." Dumbledore sighed, staring at Fred intently. Mrs. Weasley started crying while Arthur stood next to her, numb and confused.

"Why?" Percy asked quietly. No one was recovered enough to ask.

Dumbledore sighed, lacing his fingers together. This was the worst position he had ever been in. Far worse than when Cedric Diggory had died, and he had to speak with his parents. "She told me that everyone in her family has done something to make themselves stand out. She had nothing, other than being the only girl in her family besides her mother. So, she turned to the Dark Arts." Molly cried harder at the news. "Fortunately, she said she knows she was very wrong about Voldemort and the Dark Arts. She doesn't want to be part of it anymore."

"Is there a way for her to get away from it all?" Arthur asked, his hands on Molly's shoulders.

"That's where Sirius comes in again." Dumbledore looked up at Sirius, who moaned quietly. Dumbledore smirked to himself. "Harry has to destroy Voldemort for anyone to get away from him."

"And that involves me how?" Sirius asked, then bit his tongue at the glare he got from Dumbledore.

"Other than that, there isn't any hope?"

"I'm afraid not, Arthur." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "And as much as I loved Ginny, I can't have her at my school, putting others in danger."

"Where do you think we should put her?" Bill snapped, speaking for the first time.

"She will be safe at St. Mungos." Dumbledore said, smiling a little at them.

"What about her schooling?" Molly asked quietly.

"That all depends on you. If you'd rather she repeated this year, that's fine, due to the circumstances. If you want to tutor her yourself over the summer, that's alright too."

Arthur nodded, shaking Dumbledore's hand and helped Molly up. No one said a word to Dumbledore, but nodded to him, shaking his hand.

"Help save my boy." Mrs. Weasley begged Sirius quietly, and Sirius nodded, giving her a hug.

"I will. I promise." Sirius said before the rest of the family left, then he turned to Dumbledore. "Why did you put me on the spot like that?!"

"Because their little girl had admitted to being a spy for Voldemort, Sirius. They needed some hope in something. Surely you'd understand that." Dumbledore retorted, standing from the desk.

"Yeah, but..ugh!" Sirius stomped out of the classroom. All he wanted right now was to see if Harry was okay. That's all that mattered. Not a stupid Weasley kid. Not Remus or Dumbledore. Only Harry.

  


-----------------

Sirius seems pissed..I know..don't get upset with me though..

Sorry if this is so short! Sorry sorry sorry! I promise things are going to get really great from here on out. I hope so anyway.

LOTS OF NOTES!

I'm changing my pen name Monday the 4th. It's going to be InVaDeR/GiR..something like that. Unless my profile says otherwise! (as of March 1st) 

I have to go get my MRI Monday :( 

**NOTES PLEASE!**

I don't care if they're anonymous either! I just want notes.


	10. The Plan

First, I realize that 'The Great Indignation' makes no fucking sense at all. I looked it up on dictionary.com before I wrote this story, and it said something about suicide, so I thought that's what it meant. So, I might change the title soon. Maybe not.

**Recap:**

"Help save my boy." Mrs. Weasley begged Sirius quietly, and Sirius nodded, giving her a hug. 

"I will. I promise." Sirius said before the rest of the family left, then he turned to Dumbledore. "Why did you put me on the spot like that?!" 

"Because their little girl had admitted to being a spy for Voldemort, Sirius. They needed some hope in something. Surely you'd understand that." Dumbledore retorted, standing from the desk. 

"Yeah, but..ugh!" Sirius stomped out of the classroom. All he wanted right now was to see if Harry was okay. That's all that mattered. Not a stupid Weasley kid. Not Remus or Dumbledore. Only Harry.

  
  
  


Harry bolted upright in his bed, ignoring the pain shooting from his legs and lower back. The last thing he could remember was of Neville trying to kill him. He let out a painful scream, feeling a knife dig into his shoulder. He looked down, but there wasn't any blood. And no Neville. Sirius was holding his arm, ready to grab Harry, in case he needed to. Harry's scream softened and got quieter, realizing everything else that had happened. And realizing Dumbledore, all of the Weasley's (minus Ron and Ginny of course), Draco, Dean, McGonagall, Lupin and Poppy standing in the room, also staring at him intently.

He didn't have to ask what happened. Instead, he swayed slightly, closing his eyes. All he wanted was for it to be a bad dream. Of course the absence of Ron and Ginny with their family proved it to be very real.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly, keeping his hold on Harry's arm. Harry looked at the floor next to his bed. A clean cloak was lying there, and on top of it was his Invisibility Cloak and wand.

"Poppy, I think he needs some chocolate." Dumbledore told the nurse, who nodding in agreement.

"No." Harry said, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of food. "No chocolate."

"Too bad." Dumbledore smiled a little. It was obviously forced.

Although everyone in the room was staring at him, silently pleading with him to eat it, he refused. He'd eat when he felt like eating.

"Eat it, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said quietly while her hand held her husband's tightly.

"I said no." Harry smacked the chocolate from Madam Pomfrey's hand, watching as it landed on the floor. Madam Pomfrey went to take another piece from the table next to him when Dumbledore told her no.

"Don't force him to eat it, Poppy." He said, and she was about to protest. "Not now." He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry just glared at him, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Understandable." He took a seat at the foot of Harry's bed while Sirius let go of Harry's arm. "However, I think you should eat before your big trip."

"What?" Harry's whole body shook at the sentence. Something bad was definitely coming his way.

"Severus has put together, along with Remus, Sirius and myself, a kind of schedule." Harry blinked, thoroughly confused. "You should be leaving soon."

"For..for where?" Harry knew the answer, but needed to hear it himself. Why else would the Weasley's be standing in there?

"Na Clocha Liatha, Ireland." Harry flinched. He really didn't want to see Snape right now.

Snape was standing in the doorway, his arms folded and his lips pursed as he stared at the boy. Was that pity etched in his face?

"Severus went to see Voldemort last night." Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly. "And I spoke to Peter this morning."

"I didn't find much of anything out about where they are." Snape said, and Harry frowned. He was a _great_ help.

"Apparently, Voldemort has been planning this for a long time." Dumbledore said softly, trying not to let the Weasley's hear. "Peter knew a lot of what was going on. Sirius is going to tell you what he thinks will be enough information for you."

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm not going. No. Make Snape and Sirius go or something. They know what's going on." Harry pulled his knees to his chest, rocking slightly. "I don't want to go."

"You have to." Draco whispered for the first time during the conversation, and Harry realized he'd been standing next to the bed the whole time.

"Why? Everything there Sirius and Snape have probably already seen before." Harry snapped, ignoring the pleading stares from the Weasley family.

"We can't speak to snakes, for one thing." Sirius said, getting impatient. "They're your friends. And there are things that no one in this room can get past."

Harry whimpered, contemplating his choices. Then he looked up, staring at everyone a moment before saying, "Why does it always have to be me that has to do this?"

------------------

"Alright, this is what you two have to do." Severus said, looking at Sirius and Harry with his usual sneer, but it wasn't a bad one. More like one that showed he was a bit afraid for the two. "You remember what Barty did last year? Looking like Mad - Eye Moody?" Harry nodded, since the question was basically directed at him, although Sirius nodded also. "That's what you'll do."

"No!" Harry gasped. "I'm not taking someone elses identity."

"It'll be a dead person's identity, for one thing." Snape rolled his eyes and Harry made a face at the thought. "And unless you want to spend your whole trip under your Invisibility Cloak, I suggest you do it my way."

Harry scowled at his Professor, and raised an eyebrow when Snape chuckled a little. "Who do I have to look like?"

"We considered Goyle for a while, but if Voldemort or any of his rats saw you, they'd know you were a fake. So, we decided on your fat cousin." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Voldemort killed him. He'd know I was a fake if he saw me."

"That's why we changed the features around a bit." Snape folded his hands behind his back as he paced his dungeon, studying Harry, who had cleaned himself up and eaten (thankfully). "Instead of that blonde or brown color hair, whichever it was, you'll keep the raven black hair." Snape held out a hand, shutting Sirius up. "No green eyes. Instead, you'll have dark brown. And you won't be as fat. In fact, forget about what I said about being your cousin. You'll be someone we don't even know."

Harry laughed hysterically, and Sirius glanced at Snape, relaxing. He was okay after all. "What if we meet some fat ass -"

"-language." Sirius warned, and Harry ignored him.

"-kid who looks like me?"

"I doubt you would. If you did, it would be a quite uncomfortable situation." Snape went over to his table with mixtures of different potions and tossed a steel flask to him. "I've put a spell on it so that it can never run out. Once we transform you before you leave shortly, you must drink this about every hour or so."

Harry nodded, pocketing the flask, still chuckling a little.

"What if one of us is in any danger?" Sirius asked while Snape walked back to his desk.

"Albus and I have taken off most of the spells for this room only. You can apparate in here if the boy's in danger." Snape said, then frowned. "However, I don't know about if you are in danger, since Potter doesn't know how to apparate yet. You'll be taking your cloak with you, Potter, so I assume if he's in danger, the only thing you can do is slip it on and find the nearest wizard house. I'll get back to you on that, though."

"That makes me feel so much better." Sirius snapped playfully, and Snape smirked.

"What about food?" Harry asked, although the sound of food made him feel sick again.

"You'll carry a backpack that will also have a spell on it, so that it never runs out of room or food."

Harry nodded, though he was confused.

"Where are they staying?" Sirius asked, and Snape shrugged.

"You'll have to speak to Dumbledore about that. Now, if you don't need anything else from me, get out."

  
  
  


"Snape said we have to speak to you about where Ron and Hermione are." Harry said as he stood in the hallway next to the Great Hall. People were in there, eating lunch. He had to say bye to his friends and everyone before he left.

"Ah, yes. And about what you should do when you're in danger." Dumbledore put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a small compass like thing. "Look at the pictures. There's an arrow you turn to the picture. It'll take you to where you need to go." Harry looked at the pictures. One was a picture of Hogwarts, one of the Three Broomsticks, one of the Burrow (in case, Harry figured).

"Is there anything special I need to do with this? Or just, turn the arrow?" Harry asked, looking up at the Headmaster while he put it in his pocket.

"Just turn the arrow." Dumbledore smiled down at him, then went on with the rest of the information. "They are right on the outside of Na Clocha Liatha. It's snowing there, raining, everything, so be careful. As you heard Neville say, " Harry flinched, taking a step back, running into Sirius, who put his hands on his arms to hold him in place. "there's lots of magic there. Sirius can help you with a lot of things, but you have to do the rest. Those snow creatures can _only_ live in snow."

Harry nodded.

"Go ahead. Fred and George are in there, along with Draco." Dumbledore nodded to the Hall, and Harry smiled thankfully.

Everyone looked up at Harry when he entered the Hall. Just by the way they looked at him, he knew that they knew. They all felt sorry for him. He could tell by the looks on their faces. Harry went to Fred and George first, who were standing, waiting for him. He hugged them tightly.

"Good luck." Fred said softly, forcing a smile, although he was torn apart inside.

"And hurry." George added.

"Only if you two have new pranks for us, and at least try to get Quidditch back up." Harry told them, and they nodded, smiling a little before their depressed state came back and they sat down.

Harry started to turn before nearly getting knocked over. Draco clung to him tightly in a hug, not caring who saw them and if his father would find out.

"Draco?" Harry asked, chuckling, trying to get out of Draco's grasp, but ended up hugging him back. "Malfoy?"

"Be careful, alright? You're a good friend, and if.." Draco trailed off, pulling away, grinning. "When you get back, me, you and Weasel will cause all sorts of hell in Snape's class, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Harry grinned back. Draco studied him a moment.

"You scared me the other day." He said, and Harry knew he was telling the truth. "I wish I could help you. I doubt Dumbledore would let me, though. So, just be careful, so that during the summer, I have a brother in my family still."

Harry shoved him playfully, smiling. "I'll come back, don't worry." Then Harry's voice went quieter, and Draco started to wonder if he would say something to worry him. "And Hermione will live with us for a while too."

Draco gasped and shoved Harry, hard. "I don't like her!"

"Mhmmm.." Harry nodded knowingly, smirking, then his smirk fell. "I better go."

"Yeah." Draco tilted his head to the side. "Be careful. Good luck."

"Thanks.." Harry pulled Draco in for another hug, then pulled away. "No goodbye, right?" Draco nodded. They had decided a while back that they wouldn't say bye, since it sounded like they'd never see each other again.

"Later, pothead." Draco shoved Harry's head slightly, backing away.

"Later." Harry, who had no name for him because, well, you can't do anything that didn't sound perverted with the name Draco Malfoy. (*A/N:unless you take the Barry Trotter name Dorco Malfeanese and his father, Ludicrous)

After Harry said goodbye to Remus and the Professors (along with other people on the way out of the Hall), Sirius and him followed McGonagall and Dumbledore to an empty classroom to do the transformations.

---------------

Notes please.

**Next Chapter:** Next Monday.

Read my new _angst_ story, It's Not Worth It. It's just a short..review it too, please! (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=645824) 


	11. Ralph Angellotti

"You better stay out here." Sirius told Harry, who nodded and sat down on a bench outside of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius walked inside and up to the person behind the counter. "Do you have a listing of fireplaces on the Floo Connections?" He asked, and the man nodded, pulling out a big phone book-like book. "I'll bring it right back."

Sirius brought it back outside and sat next to Harry, who moaned.

"Why do I have to be so fat?" Harry complained, looking down at his bulging stomach. "It's gross."

"Eating a lot does that to you." Sirius said, opening the book and going through the alphabetic listings.

"What's that?"

"It's a Floo Book." Sirius answered, flipping a page. "It has all of the fireplaces that are connected to the system."

"Who are you looking for?"

Sirius remained silent before grinning. "The old bastard is still alive!" He frowned, glancing at Harry. "I mean..er..I can't believe he's still around.."

"Remember, dad, language! Watch your mouth." Harry reached up and smacked the side of Sirius's mouth. "Who is it?"

"Ralph Angellotti." Sirius closed the book. "His parents were friends with my parents."

"He must be old then, huh?" Harry asked, laughing and ducking from Sirius's hand before his father went inside to drop off the book. He returned a moment later. "So now where are we going?"

"We're going to go get some money from my safe in Gringotts, then go to the public fireplaces next door to the bank." Sirius said, starting to Gringotts.

"Can I get some money out?"

"Why would you want to? Do you think I don't have the money?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Harry shook his head. "I know you're thinking that. I've got money, kid. More money than you do."

Harry rolled his eyes but followed Sirius inside the bank. Goblins looked up at looked at Harry, disgusted at his size. Harry wondered if this was how Dudley ever felt. Then again, Dudley had allowed himself to get so fat.

"I need to take money out of my vault." Sirius told the head goblin, handing him a key. "For Sirius Black."

The man hesitated before nodding and tell the two to follow him. They walked down a passage until they got to the carts, where they waited for the goblin to get in. Sirius made gestures to the goblin behind his back, and Harry kept his mouth shut tightly so he wouldn't laugh. They got in and went off to the vault.

"Vault 578, key please." The goblin said, and Sirius handed it to him. Harry stayed in the cart, uninterested in the event, and watched as Sirius went in and got some pocket sized bags of coins before leaving the vault and going back to the cart. The goblin get in and drove them back to the main level of the bank before going his seperate way.

They walked back outside and went next door to a place Harry had paid no attention to before. Inside were lines of people, paying tolls, taking Floo Powder, and going off into the fireplaces. Harry watched as wizards walked past them, staring at Sirius, then down at the fat boy who stood next to him.

"I wish I wasn't so fat, dad." Harry said, frowning. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, taking some powder.

"When you get in there, say 'Tá mé anseo'." Sirius told him with a scowl. "That one always gets me.."

"What's it mean?" Harry asked, trying to pronounce it.

"It means 'I am here'. This guy..he's crazy. He gave his cat an elixer of some sort that he had 'invented' so that it could live forever, guarding his house." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then..why are we going to him?"

"Because he lives near Na Clocha Liatha. Right outside of there. It saves us about three days of money and energy trying to get there without him." Sirius paid for the ride, then threw the powder in. "Tá mé anseo!" He yelled, and was gone a moment later. Harry threw his powder in and did the same.

Harry found himself in a living room that held an old yellow lab, asleep on the floor.

"Damn dog can't guard a fireplace."

Harry turned his head in the direction of a voice and saw Sirius already sitting a table with a man that looked to be around his age. He walked over and sat next to Sirius uncomfortably.

"I thought you had a cat, Ralph?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was fourteen years ago. Things change. When Tom Cat died, " Ralph turned to Harry. "His name really was Tom Cat too!" Harry nodded and Ralph turned back to Sirius. "I decided a dog would be better. Well, fourteen years ago, I got Maggie Malone. She was an idiot. So I killed her." Ralph turned back to Harry. "She talked back to me all the time." Harry nodded, then narrowed his eyes at Sirius, who shrugged helplessly. "This is Peggy Sue. She doesn't talk back. Sleeps most of the time nowadays. Her time will shortly come." Ralph studied his dog for a moment before clapping his hands, turning his attention back to Sirius. "I've been keeping up with you in the papers, dear friend. This must be.." The man trailed off, studying Harry.

"My son." Sirius said with a small smile, encouraging Harry to shake his hand.

"What happened to you? Did your friends put some kind of fat spell on you?" Ralph asked, and Harry shook his head. "No? You're just naturally fat? Hell, I'll give you a potion if you want."

"No need for that." Sirius bit back his laughter, shaking his head. "This is Harry."

Ralph studied him more, narrowing his eyes. "Boy, Harry, everyone says you look like your father, but you don't. Your father was such a handsome man. What happened to you?"

Sirius smirked and Harry's eyes got wide, frowning. "Ralph, he's disguised. Surely, you heard about the two teenagers who had been kidnapped from Hogwarts."

"I heard something about it through the grapevine. Why, did fat ass know them?" Ralph asked, and Harry made a move to jump at him, but thought better of it and glared at Sirius.

"Yes, _Harry_ knew them. They were his best friends."

"You know, Maggie Malone used to tell me that when Harry grew to be this age, he'd have girls chasing him everywhere. Guys too, if you swing that way." Ralph winked at Harry. "If she could only see you now..hell, if she'd be able to see _around_ you.."

Harry grabbed his flask and took a drink from it, trying to keep himself busy. He didn't want to yell at this man. He was somehow going to help them to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, his friends had been taken to a cottage on the outskirts of Na Clocha Liatha. We wanted to know if you knew of any abandoned wizard cottages in the area that would still be surrounded by curses and everything." Sirius smirked at Harry, who gave a glare in return.

"Hmm.." Ralph trailed off, thinking. "Peggy?" The dog remained asleep. "Peggy?! PEGGY SUE!" Ralph yelled at her, and her head lazily lifted from the floor, blinking at him, bored. "Come over here girl." Peggy remained lying on the ground. "Come _here_!" He turned to Sirius while Peggy got herself onto her legs slowly. "She's kind of deaf."

"No, I just choose to ignore you." Peggy said, and Harry gasped. Sirius finally let out a howl of laughter at the shocked look on his face.

"Ha..Harry.." Sirius said in between laughs before calming down. "Wizard pets are different than muggles pets. These last longer, anyway."

"You say that like I'm a package of twinkies. 'Oh, they last longer as long as they're still wrapped up..' Racist." Peggy snapped at Sirius before plopping down in front of Ralph.

"Peggy, dear, do you know of any cottages arou -"

"I told you, I'm not deaf. I choose to ignore you. But that doesn't mean I can't hear you everytime you open your big mouth." Peggy leg out a sigh, and Harry moved his chair further from the dog, closer to Sirius. "I know of a cottage on the other side of the city that hasn't been used in ages. I haven't been there in almost a year, though. Old man Louks owned it before he had been attacked by that Ginsburg guy. Emo told me he'd been down there last week, actually. Said some guys were frozen solid near the side of the road. Death Eaters, he suspects." Peggy licked her chops, thinking. "He got up to the window and got his paws up on the outside of the sill. You said you were lookin for two kids?" She asked Sirius, who nodded. Harry was wringing his hands nervously. "Emo said they were in there. Couldn't figure out a way in. Emo's a stray, and Ralphy doesn't like him. I told you, Ralph, that there really were kids out in that cottage." She nipped at his hand, then licked his fingers lovingly.

"Hot damn!" Ralph hit the table with the palm of his hand, causing Harry to jump at the sound. "We got ourselves a hunt! Sirius, grab my gun and my wand!"

"Ralph.." Sirius trailed off with a chuckle. "Your wand was snapped after you tried to turn Jaguar Namkham into a Banshee."

"Was it really? All this time, I thought Maggie had taken it." Ralph frowned. "At least grab me my gun."

"I don't trust you with a gun." Sirius shook his head. "Besides, I think Harry and I can manage on our own."

"Well, you really should have Emo go help you." Peggy said, shaking her tail. "He'd love to be of help. He's been going on and on about how awful he feels about not being able to get into the cottage."

Sirius thought for a moment. "And how long have you known him?"

"Ay, since he was a pup." Peggy rested her head in Ralph's lap, and he pet her. "He's nearly..25 now, wouldn't you say, Ralph?"

"I never trusted the thief. He stole my smalls." Ralph frowned, and Sirius shook his head, chuckling.

"So 25 years of knowing him? You don't think he'd be a spy for You - Know - Who or anything?"

"Course not! Never. His parents grew up with me on a farm..oh, the good days." Peggy looked at Harry for once. "That'd be about 60 years almost."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Sirius wasn't kidding when he said these dogs lived longer than muggle's pets.

"Yep, good ol' Emo.." Peggy trailed off, sighing. Her ears pricked up slightly, and she turned her attention to the back door, where a brown dog scratched at the sliding glass door, whimpering. "Ay, here he is."

Ralph stood up, grumbling, and let the dog inside. "But if you drip mud and rain on my carpet, it'll be the end of your days!" He warned the dog. Harry looked around the room; there wasn't any carpet.

"Emo, I'd like you to meet Sirius Black, and his son, Harry Potter." Peggy said as Ralph sat back down in his chair. Emo limped over to the fireplace and collapsed down in front of the fire, sighing.

"Forgive me." Emo's raspy voice floated to the table. "I've been injured and..must, warm up."

Peggy shook her head slightly, her tail drooping. "He's always in fights. Who was it this time?"

"Wendy Clear." Emo whimpered, rolling onto his side, allowing himself to be dried. "That son of a bitch is one..you know what." (*A/N: did you catch my play on words? A bitch is a female dog?*)

"He was burdened with the name Wendy. That's the only reason why he's got so much pent up anger." Harry cracked a smile, shaking his head. Sirius let out a quiet laugh. "Emo, these young gentlemen are on a mission."

"She called you young." Harry whispered to Sirius, nudging him.

"She called you a gentleman." Sirius whispered back.

"Mormons?" (*A/N: Sorry if any of my readers are mormons..) Emo asked with a whine.

"Not that kind of mission! You remember those poor kids you found last week?" Peggy asked, walking over and plopping down next to her friend by the fire. Emo wagged his tail in reply. "They're Harry Potters friends! He's out lookin for them. You want to help them?"

"As soon as my leg heals." Emo answered, then changed his mind. "What kind of pay will I get?"

Sirius stood up and walked over to the injured dog and bent down. He studied the injuries (old and new), racking his brain for spells to cure them.

"My animagus form is a dog." Sirius explained to the yellow and chocolate labs as he checked the rotation of Emo's hip joints, sighing. "I can fix most of these injuries. You seem to have been born with this hip aberration. I'm not sure of any spells to fix that problem. Does it bother you?"

"I can't run because of it." Emo answered, and Sirius frowned.

"If you come help us get the two teenagers out of the cottage, I'll bring you to a vet to have this fixed up." Sirius said, and Emo whimpered.

"No, kind sir. Fixing my injuries will be fine. What do I have to run from? The only thing I'd have a use for running would be to run from Wendy Clear. I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, if you say so.." Sirius pet the dog, scratching him behind his ears. "I'll let you eat and sleep now. We won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. I mean, if that's alright with you, Ralph."

Ralph looked up from his mass of muggle metal things that he had been trying to fit together. "Hm? You want to stay overnight? I think I can fit you into the guest house out back, though you may need to clean it out some, Harry. And Sirius, you can sleep on the fold out couch bed, if you want."

Sirius shook his head, smiling. "I think Harry and I will be fine in the house outback. As long as it has heat and it's dry, we won't complain."

Harry clenched his fist that was beside him, trying desperately from lashing out at Ralph. He had to admit, though, that the fat jokes were pretty funny. The only thing he took offense to was the fact that Ralph actually thought Harry was really fat in his true form.

"One price though, Siri." Ralph said as Sirius conjured up a plate of turkey for the dogs to share. "You have to make us some dinner. From scratch. None of this fancy magic shit."

"Whatever you want, sir. I am your minion." Sirius bowed slightly at the man with a smirk on his face.

"Now don't you get smart with me, Black." Ralph shook the screwdriver in his hand at Sirius. "I'm not raising the bloated scion. You must cook for him constantly. Look how plump he is."

----------

"He's insulting, rude, he smells, insane, must I go on?" Harry asked, throwing back the comforter on the bed Sirius had conjured up for him.

"He may be all those things, but he's given us shelter." Sirius pointed out with a smirk as the sound of rain and hail hit the window and doors. "Plus, we have a companion."

"Yeah, named _Emo_." Harry said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Are you sure if I drink that potion in the morning, I'll turn back into the fat kid?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirius answered, digging through the backpack Harry had been carrying and pulling out some sleep robes. After supper, Harry and Sirius had come into the guest house and Sirius had the room dusted out and cleaned with a wave of his wand. Harry transformed back into himself, just as McGonagall had said when she transformed him.

"Hey, dad? If someone saw you, wouldn't they know who I was, since you're not disguised?" Harry asked as Sirius walked across the room to the washroom.

"Most likely not, Harry. I'm going to change into my animagi form, and you're going to keep Emo and I on a leash." Sirius answered, shutting the door slightly as he got changed.

"I don't trust that Ralph guy." Harry frowned, and Sirius laughed.

"I grew up with him. He wasn't all there in school, either. Remus doesn't trust him. I think Peter would be a perfect match for him now." Harry could hear the frown in Sirius's last sentence, and he sighed. He quickly got changed himself before Sirius came out. "Goodnight, Harry. Get a lot of rest, because tomorrow we're going to get Ron and Hermione. You'll need a lot of stregnth for that."

"You too." Harry gave his father a hug goodnight before lying down in his bed. Sirius shut the door slightly, going into the living room where another conjured bed sat. He sat down on it and went through the plan in his head over and over again until he knew it was absolutely flawless. They couldn't afford to screw up now.

"Oh, and dad!?" Harry called from the other room.

"What, Harry?" Sirius asked, trying to sound irritated, though he enjoyed the break from his thoughts.

"Why can Emo and Peggy Sue talk, but other wizard animals can't?"

"Because the pets you get in Hogsmeade were raised in the muggle world, Harry. Most of them, anyway. Crookshanks can talk, but cats don't like speaking often." Sirius answered.

"Oh. Alright, thanks." Movement from Harry's room indicated he was rolling over, getting ready to sleep.

"No problem..son.." Sirius said in a whisper before lying down himself.

Having kids wasn't such a bad deal, Sirius decided.

--------------------

I had fun with this chapter.

As for the names I used..Emo, Peggy Sue and Wendy Clear are Blink 182 songs (that are absolutely great old stuff by them). Peggy Sue and Maggie Malone are my grandpa's old dogs, who were yellow and chocolate labs. Ralph Angellotti was just a name I found in the phone book, along with Louks and Ginsburgh.

'Tá mé anseo' is Irish for 'I am here'. It sounds really really adorable when Irish men say it too! I decided to make it 'Tá mé anseo' rather than things such as 'The Burrow', because, well, old man Angellotti seems a bit odd to me anyway.

PLEASE leave me some notes. This story is near completion, and I'd LOVE to finish it for all of you..if only I got notes..

**NEW AIM SCREEN NAME:** PatheticInvader 

  


**The new title of this story, as of this Friday **(when I update next, since my friend *MIGHT* fly down for spring break and I can't update then)** will be **Harry Potter and the Flawless Conspiracy**. Great, eh? Thought so. **


	12. Emo & Jupiter

FanFiction.Net - The Flawless Conspiracy 

"You're positive you won't need me?" Ralph asked for the fourth time that morning, and Sirius laughed quietly, nodding, while conjuring up some leashes and collars.

"I'm sure, man. Thanks, though, for the guest house." Sirius answered with a smile while Emo scratched at the back door, wanting to be let in. Peggy was asleep in front of the fire, and Sirius briefly wondered how long this dog had to live.

"No problem. You need to stop by more often. Of course, once your son here loses a _ton_ of weight. Pun intended." Ralph said, studying Harry a moment before opening the door and letting Emo in. He shivered slightly, dripping melted snow onto the stone floor.

The chocolate lab looked up expectantly at the three who stood above him, and he blinked, sighing quietly. Having to be on a leash and collar wasn't exactly going to be fun, but he was definitely going to suck it up.

He _had_ to.

"Are we ready to go?" The dog asked as Harry finished packing his bag, making sure his wand would be easy to find if it was necessary. He had no concerns about the trip ahead of him. And he also didn't know any of his powers that would help him, other than the weather spell, which Sirius had strictly told him not to use, for fear that the few muggles that lived in the city might get quite suspicious.

"Just about." Sirius answered before changing into his animagi form. Harry picked up the collars from the table (where Sirius had sat them down) and slid them onto the dogs. Emo whined quietly, but didn't say anything, while the leashes were hooked on.

"Be careful. Stop by after all this is cleared up!" Ralph said goodbye to the three before kicking them out of his house. Emo started walking, leading the way out of the front yard (a few statues stood around and watched them curiously; one particularly curt and obscene tiger paced back and forth on his stone slab, eyeing Harry hungrily).

They walked down the street in silence, and Harry's mind started to drift. What if they got to the cottage house, and Hermione and Ron were dead? Or what if they weren't even there?

_No, _ Harry thought, shaking his head. _Neville had the Veritaserum. You can't lie when you're on that stuff._

So on they walked, passing the snow capped trees. Some of them yelled at the passerby's, and Emo assured Harry that they were only Dryads and not very dangerous (if you didn't get too close to them). Ice lined the dirt path, making it hard for Harry to walk on. At times like these, he wished he knew more about his 'powers'. Then again, Sirius would get angry and, well, Harry didn't want that.

For nearly an hour, the only sounds that could be heard was the occasional shrieks from Harpys. Harry hadn't, fortunately, encountered these kinds of creatures at Hogwarts, though he knew he had heard a Harpy once, screeching at something. He inwardly shuddered, hating the ear piercing noises.

"Harry Potter.."

Harry stopped abruptly, sliding on a patch of ice, then getting his balance. Emo and Sirius stopped in their tracks and turned to Harry, since the leash wouldn't stretch any further.

"Keep moving. Don't let that mutt know you can hear me." The voice said, and Harry remained standing in his spot. "You are in grave danger, Harry Potter. Keep moving, and lisssten to me."

It was a snake. Harry knew it. He had read somewhere that snakes didn't often lie to those who could hear them speak.

"My Lord, it isss extremely important that you ssstart moving."

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Emo asked, inching back over to Harry, sniffing the ground and looking toward the woods.

"No. I had a rock in my shoe." Harry lied, taking off his shoe and digging through it, pretending to throw a rock out. "There. Sorry."

"We mustn't waist good daylight." Emo barked at Harry before starting to walk again. "Let's go."

Harry started to walk, hearing the snake glide across the ground smoothly beside the road, covered by the trees.

"Emo sshouldn't be trusssted." The snake hissed at Harry in an accusing tone. "Never trussst a talking dog."

Harry wanted so badly to talk back to the snake, but it would definitely blow his cover. So he nodded slightly, then shrugged helplessly.

"Voyeur!?" Emo stopped, and turned to the woods, barking madly.

"Be careful." The snake hissed before turning and gliding away from Emo's mad barks.

"Get back here, you fool!" Emo started to run, but got held back by the leash, which seemed to bring him to his senses. He turned back to Harry. "What did he tell you?!"

"Nothing." Harry answered with a shrug. "All I heard was the hissing."

Emo eyed Harry before turning back and walking, pulling Harry along with him. Harry remained silent, allowing himself to be drug around by the talking dog, wondering who was right. The snake, apparently named Voyeur, or the talking dog named Emo. Remus had said before they left that if anyone calls him 'Lord', it means they are on their side. If they don't, they're probably on the Dark side. And Ralph didn't trust Emo, though Harry didn't trust Ralph. Plus, Peggy said she grew up with Emo's parents; why would she lie about him being on the Dark side?

_I'm so confused. Ugh. I wish I had someone to talk to, or something to do.._ Harry thought miserably, aimlessly walking wherever the hell Emo was taking them.

For another hour, Harry thought up some songs he could just sing over and over again, trying to keep sane in the silence. Emo seemed so involved in what was happening, Harry didn't think he wanted to interrupt his thinking. The forest was getting thicker and they remained on the road. For a split second, Harry felt like he was being led into a trap, but dismissed the thought at the single sentence that broke the silence.

"The cottage is right down the street."

Harry looked up from the ground, and sure enough, there sat a cottage, which was obviously once a wizard's. His pulse quickened, recognizing the street sign (_Why the hell is there a street sign out here if no one drives cars?_ Harry wondered). Emo really did bring them to the house. And they were really going to save Hermione and Ron.

"Finally, Emo. I thought you'd never bring them."

Harry's heart dropped, understanding the meaning in that sentence. He turned and faced the _thing_ that stood next to Emo. Sirius whimpered, scratching at the collar, and Harry quickly took it off. Sirius changed back into his form, grabbing his wand forcefully from the backpack still on Harry's back, handing Harry his too.

"Don't be afraid of me." The thing taunted and Emo barked in..laughter? "My Lord, my name is Jupiter. I am the king of these woods. I am a Chimera." Harry studied the creature, thoroughly disgusted. It had a body and head of a goat, plus another head of a lion, and a serpents head for a tail. It was gruesome looking, but he smiled. He had said 'Lord'. He must be good, right?

Suddenly, creatures came out of the woods. At first, it was only a few things. Then, five Cockatrice (rooster kind of thing with a serpents tail; maybe just as ugly as the Chimera, Harry mused), a few Harpys, a Hydra, and upon other creatures, Faeries. Harry wondered why Faeries were flying above them, since it was obvious these things weren't here to gawk.

Laughing from behind Harry made him spin around. Sirius gasped, and stood in front of Harry protectively. Death Eaters stood among the crowd; not many, but enough.

"Master will be pleased with us." One sneered, pleased with himself and the others for finally capturing Harry Potter. "_Very_ pleased."

----------------

Short chapter.

Oh well.

Thanks to: 

Bill Weasley, Kai, Gia, Starlight, Shayla, Jamie Beth, Alexa Black, Kate Potter, Tidmag, Ashie (love ya girlie), Lady Aguila, BexPotter

And everyone else I know I forgot.

Next chapter *maybe* Monday. I'll find out tonight or tomorrow. Hell, it probably won't be until next Friday. Not like it matters, but..


	13. Kat Krap

"You see, I was promised immorality, fame and fortune, among other things, if I helped catch and kill you." Emo paced in front of Harry and Sirius as the circle of creatures and Death Eaters closed in a bit more, forcing Harry and Sirius to stand back to back, holding their wands in front of themselves.

"Voldemort lies! How can you believe what he says!? Besides, why would you want to be immortal, especially as a ratty ass dog?" Harry spat, and Emo growled, lowering his head and glaring up at Harry. "You think I'm afraid of you? I've been up against things more attractive and scarier than you."

"Shut it, you lousy wizard." Emo barked, pacing again. "Immortality is something everyone wants, but only few can actually live forever."

"Nobody cares. Kill us already, will you? You're boring us horribly." Harry sneered, and Emo turned to Jupiter, asking him a few questions.

"We shall bore you to death, then." Jupiter said with a smirk. The goat head said something else, but the snake bit it to shut it up. "You see, the creatures in these woods used to love you, to tell you the truth. Even Emo and myself did at a time. Then, last year when you had the chance to kill Voldemort and you didn't, we lost faith in you. Voldemort has promised us better things than you have."

"I don't make promises that I know I might not be able to keep." Harry told them as the Death Eaters started to raise their wands. "Voldemort won't keep his promise to you. You'll be lucky if he spares your life."

"Shut it, boy! You killed Lucius Malfoy!" A Death Eater hissed, his wand shaking slightly in front of him. "You should be tortured for that."

Harry kept his mouth shut, eyeing the creatures and Death Eaters in front of him. Above him, the Faeries yelled unknown words at he and Sirius. Fear and panic started to grip him either every sidelong glance at the creatures around him. They were really going to try and kill him.

A Death Eater approached them, others following behind. Everyone crowded in again, and Harry did the only thing he could think of. Try and duel them.

"_Crutio_!" He hissed, but it was missed completely. Harry had only a second to realize what was happening before three Death Eaters started yelling out spells and curses at the two, causing Sirius to drop to the ground, unconscious. Immediately, Harry found himself next to him, not unconscious, but very much awake. They had frozen him, literally. Ice was all over his body - thick in the crooks of his body, such as his elbows, knees, ankles, neck and shoulders. He couldn't move. It had covered him completely. Even his hair was frozen solid.

"We won't give you the pleasure of being unconscious for the torture of your precious father." A Death Eater hissed as the two Harpy's picked up Sirius's limp body. The Hydra picked up Harry and put him on it's back, following the two dogs down the road toward the cottage.

_If this is my death, then at least I'd be with my friends and father._ Harry thought miserably, freezing from the coldness on his body. The Death Eaters, probably about eight of them (ten if two hadn't died, Harry remembered), surrounded Harry, keeping their wands at the ready. They were really going about this nicely. What were they going to do - torture Sirius and Harry in front of Ron and Hermione? Or was Voldemort waiting for them at the cottage?

"You should've died a long time ago, Potter." The man beside him hissed, and he sounded a lot like..

_No..oh no.._ Harry thought with a moan.

"If you hadn't messed with the Dursley's, they'd still be alive, as would Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa."

Harry thought back to Uncle Vernon. Had he had a brother? All Harry knew about was Marge, but then again, they hated magic and anything to do with it, and this man was a Death Eater.

"True, I disliked my brother for his lack of likeness toward Wizards, but when I found out that he was keeping you at his house, I feared you'd kill my brother and his family." The Death Eater's hand shook in anger. "I have been granted permission to torture you myself."

Harry wanted to plead to the man, telling him it was Voldemort who had killed them, but it was no use. His lips were far too cold, and he knew his jaw had frozen shut.

Up ahead, Emo started barking, as if warning or telling someone of their presence. Silence came, but Harry knew better than to take that as a good sign. They continued on, the cottage getting closer and closer until they were standing right outside of it. He shivered repeatedly, trying to warm himself up, but it wasn't helping. The bitter cold was winning in the battle.

"We figured you'd like to see your nearly..frozen to death, friends." Emo sniggered, scratching at the door on the cottage. He started saying things quickly that Harry couldn't hear, and the door opened. Inside, Harry could barely see, was Ron clutching Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry cried out as loudly as he could, his jaw making cracking sounds from the ice. The Death Eater that had cursed him with this really wanted Harry to be in misery by freezing his joints together.

"He's nearly dead, now, Potter. The girl looks like she's already died." Jupiter said with a smirk in his tone. Harry felt his heart drop at the words and heard Sirius moaning beside him.

The Death Eaters took the wands from Sirius and Harry's grasp (Harry's wand almost snapped in half at the force the Death Eater was using). Emo and Jupiter entered the cottage and disappeared from sight while the Hydra shrugged him off of him. Harry fell to the ground with a sickening thud, either from the ice or his bones, he didn't know. His body ached from the cold already. Sirius was dropped down onto his back, and he moaned again, but didn't wake. Harry's mind raced - this was really it. Nobody knew they were in true danger.

_I'm sorry Hermione, Ron..I'm sorry.._ Harry thought frantically, tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The ice on his face prevented him from blinking too rapidly, so the tears remained pooled, visible for the Death Eaters to see.

He was sorry for Sirius for putting him in danger, sorry for everyone at school and in the wizarding world. Everyone was sure to die as soon as Harry was out of the picture.

"Change of plans, Potter." Emo came back out of the cottage while the goat and lion head of Jupiter drug Hermione and Ron out. "Your friends are still very much alive. It seems they've been getting food from an unknown source." Emo stared at Harry pointedly before looking up at the Death Eaters. "Get some Dementors to Voldemort's hideout, Dursley. All you others, bring Potter and Black to Voldemort now. Carry these two gits somehow too. I'll go and inform Montague."

Harry vaguely remembered someone on the Slytherin Quidditch Team called Montague, but knew he had heard the name before. Shrugging it off the best he could, he tried to focus on the positive side - he got more time to try and escape, and Ron and Hermione were doing well, considering what's happened.

"Lights out, Potter." Dursley said before Harry's world went black.

--------------

"Potter?"

Harry moaned, disliking the feeling of being shaken, especially when his body ached so much.

"Are you alive, boy?"

Harry was too tired and sore to make any kind of noise in response, but only relaxed his aching body deeper into the cold floor. The darkness seemed almost welcoming.

"Don't give into the darkness, boy, or I'll bring you back and kill you all over again. Come on, sit up."

The person pushed Harry's back gently, but to Harry, it seemed like he was roughly shoving him up, trying to hurt him. He whimpered in protest, flinching in pain, until he was in a sitting position, his chin dropped down onto his chest.

"You've been hurt badly. I need you to wake yourself up so I can assess the damage."

The man put his hand on Harry's forehead, forcing his head up. Harry's neck ached and he moaned again. The man's thumbs were on Harry's eyelids, forcing them open. Harry lazily lifted his hand, trying to swat the man away, but his arms fell back to his side limply.

Harry tried to focus his eyes, but they refused to do anything. He just stared stupidly ahead of him, his body trying to fall back onto it's side to sleep.

"Oh, this is not good. Harry, I'm going to put your glasses on. I need you to focus for me."

The voice was nagging at his brain. Who _was_ that person? Not to mention his scar was stinging slightly - it probably hurt more, but his body ached horribly, and the stinging of his scar was nothing compared to the fire in his bones.

The glasses slid on, and he opened his eyes trying to focus. Again, his eyes rolled, refusing to make the man visible to him.

"Potter, this is your Professor Snape." Harry's eyes closed and he felt his body wavering. "You seem to have been given a very strong, almost irreversible potion, along with.." Snape trailed off as Harry's body hit the floor. He pulled out a silver flask, looking up at the bars of the cell to see if anyone was coming. "Drink this. All of it. It will make your senses sharper. (A/N: Okay, it's my story - he just happened to have this potion with him. Maybe he liked the fact that he felt high with it?) If you do not drink this, I can assure you that you'll die in your sleep. Drink it and stay awake."

"Sirius.." Harry whispered, wincing as he moved his jaw.

"He's fine. You, on the other hand, have a fractured jaw, " Snape touched it lightly, and Harry flinched back. "A dislocated shoulder, it looks like. They broke your wand hand." Snape touched Harry's exposed legs that were swollen and bruised. They had stripped him nearly of everything he wore - except (thank God, Snape thought) his boxers. "Your legs are badly injured, may be broken. I'm not sure."

"Ron.."

"He and Hermione are in another cell with Sirius. Voldemort has no use for them now, so he's planning on killing you, then them, soon. They won't kill you unless you're awake, because they want you to be tortured greatly. And since you've been passed out for what seems like days, they're waiting until you are more clear headed." Snape conjured up a blanket and put it around Harry's shivering body. "I must go now."

Harry whimpered, reaching out with his left hand to grasp Snape. He didn't want to be left alone.

"I'll be killed if I stay. I want you to stay awake, but pretend you're sleeping, so that they don't kill you tonight. You got that?" Snape asked in a hiss. "I swear to you, if you end up dying, I _will_ bring you back and kill you all over again."

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Snape started to say something when Harry nodded. Snape helped Harry sit up again and drink the potion, then slowly lied him down again.

"Sirius sends his love." Snape said in a low whisper, mentally kicking himself for repeating the message, but Harry seemed to need something to look forward to. "I can't explain to you why I'm here yet, because you won't remember it. But I must go. I'm sending Aurors down here tomorrow night. Try and stay alive until then."

"I'll..try.." Harry mumbled, his glasses sliding off his face as he slowly pulled the blanket around him tighter, gasping and moaning in pain.

"Trying isn't good enough on the Dark Side, boy, so you better do it." Snape hissed, and stood up, ready to leave. From down the hall, a Death Eater on guard was walking down to let Snape leave. He glanced at Harry, wrapped in a blanket.

"Snape, what the hell are you doing? We want him dead, remember?" The man sneered, opening the sliding bars, ready to take the blanket off of Harry.

"The potion you gave him kills him quicker if he's relaxed, Dursley. You keep your mouth shut. I know what I'm doing. I hate the boy more than you do. I wouldn't try and save him." Snape snarled nastily. "I wonder why Voldemort keeps you around. You're no good to us."

The two Death Eaters locked the cell again and walked off, leaving Harry behind in the darkness.

--------------

Odd, huh? Yeah, I know, but in the next chapter (which *may* be the last; or chapter 15 might, I'm not sure yet), we find out exactly what happened to Harry and why he's not dead yet. He can't remember right this moment because he's gotten so badly injured.

So, leave me notes..if I get a lot, I'll post the next chapter this Thursday or Friday! Mwahaha..


	14. Harry-dead?

AUTHORS NOTE: I stole the title of this chapter from Ashie. Because she loves me and lets me steal stuff.

-----*-----

"He's dead!"

Harry opened his lips to tell the person he wasn't, but they didn't move. He was cold, but his body wouldn't shiver. Something wet was on his face and touched his cold lips. Tears. Something dry was stuck to the back of his head, pulling at his hair whenever the person holding him would move.

"Oh, God, Remus! He's dead!"

Harry again tried to tell him he was fine. He tried to move. He tried to do _something_, but the only thing he could do was think. Thinking, of course, never was his best trait.

Someone put their fingers on his wrist. It hurt so badly. Then they touched his neck.

"No, he isn't." Remus answered. "Stand up, Sirius. Carry him to the fireplace inside."

"He's dead." Sirius cried, more tears falling onto Harry's face as he held the boy close to his body.

"Sirius, he's not dead. He's breathing, but barely. You're going to crush him if you keep holding him like that." Remus said lightly. "Come on, stand up. Good. Bring him inside. I have to help the Auror's in the surrounding area. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Where do I take him?"

"Poppy can fix him up. When you get back to Hogwarts, have Dumbledore call for more Auror's." Remus told his friend. "He'll be alright if you get him to Poppy now."

Harry nuzzled his face slightly into Sirius's warm body. Sirius hugged him tighter.

"Hold on, Harry. We'll get you right." Sirius whispered, his lips touching Harry's forehead gently.

----------

"Oh, God." Harry moaned, moving his head, trying to roll over in the bed.

"Good! You're up!"

Harry bolted upright, looking around. His blurred eyes tried to focus on the two people at his side. Without even seeing them clearly, he knew who they were.

"You guys are okay!" He threw his sore arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly, then pulling back, hugging Ron. "What happened? How did you guys..?"

"We can talk later, Harry, but you need to eat this, " Hermione put some chocolate into his hand. "And drink this, then go back to sleep. You're ill and obviously still very sore from what happened."

Harry held the piece of chocolate in one hand and the potion bottle in the other, staring up at her.

"Come on, Harry! Eat it so you can sleep and we can all talk to you. Draco's been very worried about you, too! Clara's visited, also. So, eat up." Hermione pleaded, and Harry continued to stare. "What?"

"I haven't seen you in.." Harry trailed off. "Where's Madam Pomfrey? And Sirius? Where is he?"

"He's okay. In another room. Professor Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey are in there with him right now, healing him." Hermione answered quietly.

"Healing him? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Please drink the potion, Harry." Ron said softly. "We'll talk when everything is okay again."

But instead, Harry pulled his glasses off of the table beside the bed and slid them on. He got out of bed, then started to limp toward the door. Ron grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Harry, listen to us. You don't want to see him yet. Believe me when I say that. You don't have to drink the potion and sleep, okay? Just eat the chocolate and we'll get Malfoy in here, and we can talk. We want to talk to you. We've missed you." Ron grinned lopsidedly.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Ron and I just woke up today, also. Professor Lupin says that we've been asleep for nearly a week. You've been asleep for about three days." Hermione answered, sitting on his bed. "Come sit over here at least, Harry."

"What happened to Sirius? He saved me! He was okay when he saved me, so what happened?"

"There was a Death Eater inside the manor, still. Harry, Sirius is okay, I promise. He just got hurt in the duel, that's all."

"It's been three days, and they are still working on him? How is that possible?" Harry remained standing between the bed and the doorway.

"He had burns on his body that they're still repairing. Honestly, Harry, he's fine! He's awake and talking. He really wants to see you, too, but you have to wait." Hermione smiled, and Harry nodded, accepting the answer.

"Why did Clara come see me?"

Hermione shrugged, and Harry lied back down on the bed. His body still really hurt, but he wanted to talk to his friends.

"McGonagall is having one hell of a time keeping people out of here."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and looked at the doorway. Draco was grinning, leaning against the doorframe. Harry grinned back, waving him in.

"I told you not to get hurt." Draco scowled as he walked through the room toward the bed, his arms folded. "That was incredibly stupid, what you did."

"How do you know what I did?" Harry narrowed his eyes, and Draco shrugged.

"You seriously think I don't have connections with other Death Eaters? What's his face, uh, Adamson? Yeah, I guess, he told me you tried to sneak out. How stupid can you get, Potter?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, as did Ron. "That was great though. There's so many dungeons in that manor, I don't think they would've found you yet, if you hadn't gone up outside."

"You know one of those Death Eaters that tried to kill me?"

"They weren't going to kill you. Hell no. Who do you think tipped Snape off?" Draco asked, and Harry shrugged. "You-Know-Who wasn't about to tell Snape where you were."

"I know where he is!" Harry sat up quickly. "I know where Voldemort is! Go get Dumbledore so I can -"

"You told Sirius, already, Harry. When he was bringing you inside the manor, you told him he was at your parent's place. You-Know-Who wasn't there when the Auror's arrived." Ron said, and Harry collapsed back into the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I almost got Sirius killed by bringing him out to the cottage." Harry sighed, and Hermione shook her head.

"No. He escaped the manor and got Professor Lupin back there with the Auror's before Snape did. Ralph Angellotti found us out near the manor, in the woods, and knew who we were. He brought us back to his house and called the Ministry, saying you were in danger. When Sirius came back to the manor, Emo was standing out there. Sirius killed him immediately. Jupiter was nowhere to be seen." Hermione explained, and Harry stared at her.

"How do you know all this?"

"Fudge and Remus told us about an hour ago." Ron explained. "When they found you, Sirius thought you were dead. Said he was scaring all of the Aurors around there into thinking you really had died. He was really upset. Then that Death Eater attacked him.."

Harry glanced at Draco, who had gotten quiet, then Harry smirked, pushing Draco slightly. Hermione stared at them, her brow furrowed in confusion. Draco had been staring at her.

"See, I told you." Harry smirked, shoving Draco again.

"I told you I didn't." Draco shoved back. "You stupid git."

"Oh, shut up. You're so obvious." Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco shoved him again. "So, wait. Emo said that you guys had been given food. Who sent it?"

"I don't know. Whoever it was, though, saved our lives. We got an owl everyday through the barred window. It was a small owl, sort of like Pig, but not as crazy." Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"Do you know who sent it?" Ron asked Draco, who shrugged, keeping his face serious. Harry studied him, and raised an eyebrow. He knew Draco had done it.

-----------------

McGonagall ushered Harry into the Great Hall the next night for supper. The only people in there, though, were his friends, Sirius, and his Professors, among Aurors and people from the Ministry. The Weasleys sat among the group. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she watched him walk up. Everyone started to applaud (all but Snape, anyway, who just watched him with a faint smile on his face). 

"I didn't do anything, Professor." Harry said, confused. "I got Sirius in danger, and me in even more danger, plus everyone else who went out looking for us."

"Nonsense!" McGonagall smiled at him. "If you hadn't showed up, they wouldn't have released Hermione and Ron. You _saved_ them. Sirius took matters into his own hands when he escaped, as did you."

Harry didn't say anything, since they had reached the table. There was an empty seat next to Sirius (who had some scars from burns on his face, but it wasn't serious looking), that was next to Ron. His family sat beside Ron. Harry walked past them, smiling at the Weasleys as they thanked Harry repeatedly. Ginny and her mother were crying, Mrs. Weasley hugging her husband, Ginny hugging Fred.

He sat down next to Sirius, who put his arm around his shoulders in a half hug. Dumbledore sat at the head of the long table, watching the father/son talk. Harry was asking Sirius questions about what had happened, and Sirius answered while Remus made a few remarks, making Harry laugh. It felt good to watch him be happy again.

"Harry, your battle is far from over." Dumbledore spoke, and everyone got quiet. "Voldemort is still out there, waiting. You have once again fooled him, however, along with the help of Sirius and Remus. True, it didn't turn out the way we had all hoped. But you saved your friends nonetheless, and made new ones in the process." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. "Ron, Hermione, you will either have to stay over the summer for extra help if you need it, or repeat this year. But I'm sure Harry would love to help you out." Dumbledore smiled more. "I'm very glad that this is all over with for the time. Quidditch should start back up, now that we have Ron back."

"What?" Fred, George and Ron asked at the same time. Harry smiled. He knew for a while this was what would happen.

"Well, we've needed a new keeper, and I remember George saying something about your ability at the beginning of the year." McGonagall explained, and Ron's face went red.

"I thought you got new players?" George asked with a gasp.

"One of them quit." McGonagall shrugged, but smiled. "So, Ron, do you want to?"

"Well, er, yeah!" Ron grinned, and his brothers and family watched him proudly. Harry's smile faded, and Dumbledore seemed to notice.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"Well, I remember after You-Know-Who attacked me, he said he couldn't put the Killing Curse on me. Why?" Harry asked, and everyone got silent, watching Dumbledore curiously. Sirius's arm tightened around his son's shoulders.

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm not sure, Harry. What I believe is that last year, when he took your blood, he somehow got connected to you. If he killed you directly, he'd die also, such as the Killing Curse. If you died slowly, like you were doing, " Dumbledore's eyes landed on Snape, and Snape nodded slightly, as if saying 'you're welcome', "then he wouldn't die. I'm sorry to say that, Harry." Dumbledore sighed, and Harry let out a small cry.

"So, so he can't die unless I do!?"

"Not necessarily. If you were ever in the position where the only way to kill him was the Killing Curse, then..most likely, yes."

Everyone remained silent, not really knowing what to say. Harry sat numbly, his mind reeling. If he couldn't kill Voldemort directly, and vice versa, what was going to happen to the wizarding world? Did that mean Harry would have to take his own life, and leave behind all of his friends?

"So.." Lupin trailed off, clearing his throat and sitting upright, holding a glass up in the air. "To Harry, for saving his best friends in the world."

Harry shrugged off the news; Dumbledore wasn't completely sure about what Voldemort had said, after all. Nothing like that could really happen, because if Dumbledore wasn't sure himself, then it probably wasn't true.

So Harry rejoiced that night, not once thinking about where Voldemort was and what he was planning. It was time to be with his family and friends (plus the Aurors who really had no reason to be there, but I added them just because).

-------------

That's it! Done. It's like, a cliff, huh? Sorta. I'm leaving it open for a possible sequel later on in the future.

Thanks to everyone who kept with this thing (Ashie!). So, like I said, I may have a sequel later on..I hafta finish my other stories first though..

Oh! And just so everyone knows: YES, Ginny DID act against everyone else, along with Neville. However, Ginny also was looking for something to differentiate herself between her and her family. Let's just say that..uhh..er..she had a memory charm placed on her, alright? 


End file.
